It's All Real
by AquaBurst
Summary: Four friends end up in NA and are attacked by the Decpticons. The Autobots save them and they become friends. But what do the Cons want with them? Can the Autobots keep them safe or will one of them die.OPxOC BxOC SunxOC SidesxOC. Drama,danger,action,loN
1. Wishing

Prologue

Prologue

Journal entry

1/20/08

I haven't written in a while so there is a lot to say in this entry. Christmas, first day of school, and summer all flew by fast. During this summer the Transformer movie was in theaters and man was I killing to go see it. It took a while so I didn't see it till the middle of summer but I saw it a second time as well. My friend Kyla saw it three times. Oh during the summer while Kyla and I were at the park we saw this helicopter fly very low from what they normally fly at. It was weird to we could have sworn it looked like Blackout. Kyla also said she saw Ironhide and Bee.

It's really weird and cool how were seeing all of this. Oh that's right Kyla's friends think we are totally obsessed with Transformers that they openly express it. I really don't care though. We get back at them though with the Transformers nicknames we gave them. They are still trying to figure out why we gave them those specific names. They still remind us though that they aren't real and that just gets us down because Kyla is a Bumblebee fan, while I'm an Optimus Prime one. You know I really wish Transformers were real.

Well I have to go to get some sleep for the school day tomorrow. Another day in the 11th grade of high school.

Leona River

Chapter One: Wishing

The school bell rang and kids started empting out of the good-sized high school. Leona walked outside to her bus after having had an agonizingly long day. Midterm exams were over and her and her three friends were going to have a sleep over after she was done with work. It was January 25 and cold, but she was so use to it, she didn't wear those awfully puffy and ridiculous winter coats. She just wore a red long-sleeved shirt and a black cold use under armor jacket. She wore loose blue jeans and a comfortable pair of sneakers.

Even thought it was cold and the wind was blowing she still had her dark brown hair pulled up into a high pony tail that swished back and forth as she entered the bus. Her bag pulled to her side she sat next to her best friend since fifth grade, Kyla Marret, or as her transformer name 'Starstreak'. She is five foot six and average body and weight with slightly tanned skin. She had blue gray eyes and light short brown hair.

She hated the cold so she was bundled up. "Bad day?" she asked as Leona set her head against the seat in front of us.

"No Star, just tiring and long is all," she stated and thought of what work had in store for her.

"Well cheer up Aqua it's the weekend and were going to have an awesome sleepover." Starstreak said as Aqua nodded her head. Then Lunara and Angela came on to the bus and slumped into the seat next to us. They looked tired.

"Hey Ang, Hey Luna," Aqua said to them happily trying to cheer them up. They wore thick sweaters and some sweat pants.

"Hey Aquaburst," they said in union then closed their eyes and leaned their heads back. Aquaburst was her transformer name that she bullied them into calling her when they were around her and the name did fit her.

Both Angela and Luna had brunet hair color and were pretty much the same in attitude except Luna could get quite the temper and Angela was a bit more of a worry whir. Angela had brown-green eyes, wore glasses, and her hair was down to the end of her shoulder blade while Luna's was to her mid back. Luna also had blue green eyes and was paler than any of them. Angela was five foot four and Luna was five foot five. They had been Aqua's friends since ninth grade.

Aqua was pretty much average compared to them. She had extremely dark brown hair that was layered and reached the bottom of her shoulder blade. Her eyes were a dark brown and wore glasses and sometimes her contacts. She was five foot three, which was real short for her age being seventeen soon to turn eighteen in May.

"Well what do you want to talk about seeing as we're the last stop," she asked Starstreak seeing as the others were not going to be talking for a bit.

"Talk about Transformers of course."

"You read my mind."

"Oh will you two ever stop about those stupid robots?" asked Luna as she looked at them with a 'you got to be kidding me' as the bus took off to drop the kids at home.

"First of all no and second of all they are not stupid, _Electrablast_," Aqua said using the transformer nickname Aqua gave her after the first time she called them stupid.

"Ah will you stop with that stupid name Aqua, it is driving me insane."

"You said you weren't sane to begin with Elec." Aqua stated with a smug look on her face as she out smarted her friend _again_.

"Luna, Aqua stop it or I will torture you both when we start the sleep over," said Ang lifting her head to glare at Aqua and Luna.

Aqua gave a laugh and looked at Angela with a gleam in her eyes. "And what might I ask in this entire universe can you do to torture me with _Solarflare_? I know you can do that to Luna but not me."

Ang opened her mouth then shut it and gave a huff. "Two points for Aquaburst," said Starstreak with a smile.

"Oh shut up you two. Transformers are just plan stupid and ridiculous. Especially Optimus Prime and Bumbbelbee, along with Megatron," said Electrablast as the bus stopped to let off the first of the kids.

"Hey!" both Aqua and Star exclaimed.

"Optimus," said Aqua.

"And Bee," said Star

"Are not stupid," they said together with their faces turning red.

"Megatron we can agree with because he is a stupid evil psycho who never tries something different and always getting his aft kicked by the Autobots," said Aqua thinking of how much she hated the stupid bot.

"Yeah he is nothing but a power hungry chrome boy," stated Starstreak as she snickered at the nickname for Megatron.

"Why the hell do you two like/admire those two fictional characters that probably will never exist?" asked Solarflare with a frown.

"Well I like Bee because he is so cool, sweet and adorable. He is also brave, strong, he has a cool alt. mode, and I just love him," said Starstreak with a huge smile on her face and her eyes shining.

"And I like Optimus Prime because he is amazing in a lot of things. He is kind, brave, thoughtful, and smart. He can kick some major Deception afts, he is a strong and an awesome leader that I wish I could be some day. He is pretty much what I would like to find in a guy if I could find someone like that," said Aquaburst with a smile as she looked at her friends.

"You two really think you could find anyone like that?" questioned Electra.

"Someone might be close enough to fit it and besides it would be better if the Transformers were real because it would be cool to hang out with them and possibly help them fight some Deceptions," said Starstreak with a smirk.

"Augh, for the last time the Transformers are not real and never will be real," said Electrablast with a sigh.

"Oh I bet they could be real one day," argued Star. And the argument went on.

Almost every day they had this argument and it always ended with them in a fuss for a bit. They argued on till Aqua turned her head and saw that they were the only ones on the bus now leaving to the final stop.

"Hey guys just get ready to get off. Our stop is coming up," said Aqua, as she made sure she had everything she had brought to school. After having confirmed that she had everything she asked, "What do you have against Transformers? They are some of the coolest robots that will probably ever be mentioned in the entire world?"

"They are just plain strange and practically everyone likes them," said Solarflare pulling her bag back onto her back.

"Yah but its different and you think about it they gave the transformers feelings. I find that an awesome trait in a robot and they are from another planet, that is really cool and why I think it'd be cool to have them around," said Aqua as the bus slowed to a stop and they stood up.

"I still think they're stupid," said Electrablast as she started down the steps of the bus.

"Stop calling them stupid!" said Starstreak, as she stood right behind Electrablast.

Aqua blocked out the next sentence by saying, "Wish the Transformers were real." in her head. The second they all stepped out the bus they felt the sun beating down on them and felt that their bags weren't there, and hot.

Looking around they found their stuff missing and that we were in the middle of a park with the sun over head instead of slowly lowering to the west. They also noticed that some of their heavy clothing was gone and that they were in their long sleeves and sweat pants and jeans though.

Suddenly Electrablast shouted, "Where the hell are we!"


	2. Surprise

Chapter Two: Surprise

"Calm down Electra," said Aqua as she tried to grasp the fact that they were not back on the sidewalk that lead to the library she worked at.

"Calm down! Calm down, how do you expect me to calm down when we have no fucking idea where we are or how we got here?!" exclaimed Electrablast (Mind you it was a high pitched shriek.) and waving her arms franticly.

"I don't mean to add to the stress but really where are we?" asked Solarflare as she looked around with a scared facade and turning around in circles.

'_This is not good_,' is all that went through Starstreak's head as she kept repeating the line "Oh shit."

"Guys just shut up and _calm down_," said Aquaburst as she stressed the words 'calm down'. This indeed was freaking her out but at least her and Star weren't acting like they weren't freaking out about it. Looking to the sun she couldn't tell what the time was seeing as they were nowhere familiar and the heat was really killer in her long sleeves and jeans. When turned to look around she saw a policeman coming toward them. "Guys cool it we have company."

They all stopped talking and looked at the police officer. He stopped in front of them and stared at them till he asked, "Aren't you girls suppose to be in school?"

They were all silent trying to figure out what to say when Aqua spoke up.

"Yes we would but were still on our way home."

"Oh?" he answered backs staring straight at Aqua.

"You see we are on our way back coming from the north east from visiting relatives."

The man looked at all of them suspiciously and stated, "None of you look related."

"You have no idea how annoying that is." Stated Starstreak putting her hands on her hips to try and help Aqua along.

"Really?"

"Yah this is my cousin," said Aquaburst pointing to Starstreak. "And these two are our friends who had asked to come along."

"Mmmm, and what about the fact you are trying to get back on a Friday when your parents no doubt know that you have school?"

"There was a family crisis the day before we were suppose to leave and had to stay for almost the whole week to deal with it," said Starstreak seriously to the officer with a straight face.

"Then what are all doing by your selves?"

"My parents stopped to give us a brake from the car in a town we have never stopped in before and we thought we'd explore a bit but now were lost and have no idea where we are. All we know is that we took a bus to some where around here and now we can't remember where,"

The officer nodded his head and looked at the again then said, "Well you girls are in a town fifteen minutes away from Tranquility. You go down that road you will get to the bus station and be able to find out where you need to go."

Starstreak and Aquaburst looked at each other then at the road that the officer was pointing to. "Thank you," they said together as they started heading that way dragging their friends behind them as they left the park. When they were out of hearing range they turned to each other and said, "Oh my god we are near Tranquility."

Solarblast stared at them and asked, "What's so great about that?"

"We are not that far from where half the movie Transformers setting was said to be," said Aqua excitedly jumping up and down.

"Not to mention it was Tranquility were the Transformers were last said to have been in the Movie," said Starstreak as laughed at Aqua's antics.

"That also means were in California. No wonder it's so hot when it's winter in Maryland," said Aqua calming down and getting serious.

"What?!" exclaimed Solar and Elec.

"So wait were going to Tranquility because you saw it in your favorite movie?" asked Electrablast as she looked at Aqua and Star like they were crazy with her blue-green eyes.

Star shook her head while Aqua said, "Not only that but also because I looked up about that place and I at least know we might be able to do some thing there to figure this out."

They started to walk again when Solarblast asked, "How in the world did you two come up with that story and make it so convincing any ways?"

"No one else was saying anything so I just said what I thought would be believable," said Aqua as she put her hands in her pocket and begin to take the lead.

"Yah and because we've been friends so long I knew what to add to make it sound more realistic," stated Star as she looked back at Solar and Electra. "Besides it makes sense that Aqua would take the lead and start to try and cover us. She is the natural leader of the group."

"Starstreak, for the last time I am no leader. I was only saying it so we wouldn't get caught when we did nothing wrong. Besides I have no qualifications of a leader, I'm too short, no one really notices me, and I don't have a voice anyone would listen to. I just help the group out and speak when no one has anything to think of. I'm just a plain person unlike you three who really can speak out and get somebody to hear you," said Aqua gently as she kept her brown eyes forward to keep from seeing the others reactions.

"That is a load of slag Aqua and you know it. You have vast idea's and can be a perfect leader," said Starstreak glaring at the top of Aqua's head.

"Yah you just need speak louder," said Solar trying to hearten her benign friend. Aquaburst is a gentle, yet tough person who really didn't believe in her voice much because she didn't like to talk over them or yell at anyone. She hates getting anyone angry.

"Your just too kind for your own good Aqua. Your tough but you just don't show it a lot. You got to let it take over if you want your ideas to be heard because you are a great leader and I don't say that about everyone Aqua. You also know how crazy I can get," said Electra. Aqua was tough but just showed too much kindness and was just a bit shy to explaining things.

"Guys for the last time I am not a leader, not even of this group that's, that. End of discussion," said Aquaburst getting mad that they wouldn't shut up. "Let's just get to the buses."

!#$&()

The four girls sat on the bus in the front in pairs. Aquaburst was next to the window with Starstreak next to her. In the seat behind them Electrablast sat next to the window with Solarflare next to her. They were on a bus heading into Tranquility and had been pretty much silent on the walk to the station.

When they had reached it they found which bus to get on and had found that they were in luck with having put all their money in their pockets along with their MP3players so they weren't going to be board.

"Man I wonder what happened to our stuff seeing how we were holding it when we got off the bus?" asked Starstreak as she pulled out her MP3 that was blue.

"Who knows?" said Electrablast as she stuck her earphones in.

"I think our stuff is probably still back in Maryland," said Aquaburst as she pulled out hers and turned to the other to find their earphones in and already play music (Electra's the loudest.) and looking either at the ceiling or out the window. Sighing she turned her white MP3 on and put on her earphones as the bus started its trip to Tranquility.

Skipping a bunch of songs she started on one that caught her ear for the trip. Stopping at one she looked out the window and listened to it.

"If Everyone Cared" By Nickleback (play it if you won't read it.)

_**From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight**_

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive

_**[Chorus:**__**  
If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died**_

And I'm singing

Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive

And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
(I'm alive)

_**[Chorus x2**__****_

And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
When nobody died...

_**[Chorus**__****_

We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day when nobody died

Then she skipped some more till it played another one she felt like listening to.

"End Of The World" By Armor For Sleep (again Play it if you don't want to read it.)

Tidal waves are gonna swallow your town alive,  
Terrorists are gonna poison all our skies.  
Bodies are gonna wash up on the beach,  
Hell is gonna bring your parents to their knees.

You escape, I'll stay,  
I'm so tired of running away.

I wanna stay at home for the end of the world,  
Falling asleep when they're dropping the bomb.  
This is all a dream,  
That's what I'll be singing.

I wanna stay at home for the end of the world,  
Falling asleep when they're dropping the bomb.  
This is all a dream,  
That's what I'll be singing.

Pack all your bags and lock all your doors behind,  
Clear out the cities and pray for your little lives.  
You've all escaped, I've stayed.  
I'm so tired of running away.

I wanna stay at home for the end of the world,  
Falling asleep when they're dropping the bomb.  
This is all a dream,  
That's what I'll be singing.

I wanna stay at home for the end of the world,  
Falling asleep when they're dropping the bomb.  
This is all a dream,  
That's what I'll be singing.

Everything around you is gonna turn into  
The biggest pile of ashes  
That you could ever imagine.

Everything around you is gonna turn into  
The biggest pile of nothingness.  
So keep on running, keep on running.

I wanna stay at home for the end of the world,  
Falling asleep when they're dropping the bomb  
This is all a dream,  
That's what I'll be singing.

I wanna stay at home,  
I wanna stay at home,  
I wanna stay at home,  
I wanna stay at home.

This is all a dream,  
That's what I'll be singing.  
This is all a dream,  
That's what I'll be singing.

As the song ended she saw they were coming close to Tranquility. A sound of a siren caught her attention, so she stopped the song that had started playing and looked around for the source of the sound. Suddenly a police car zipped past but slowed and turned off it's sirens and slowed down to pull along the bus.

By now it had caught the attention of Aqua's companions as they turned off their music as well. Something about the vehicle and the person driving it seemed familiar about it to Star and Aqua as they looked on to the vehicle. Something went click in Stars head and just as she was going to tell Aqua what it was the bus hit the brakes and everyone slammed forward into the chair in front of them.

Opening her eyes and rubbing her arm Aqua looked forward to see something gigantic and made of metal through the windows. All vehicles had stopped and people were running everywhere Star and Aqua grabbed Electra and Solar and ran off and out the bus.

Looking up they saw Ironhide fighting another robot with red optics. So excited about seeing this Aqua and Star stated shouting, "Go Ironhide! Kick some Decepticon Afts!" that was soon interrupted by the sound of giant steps near by and Starstreak and the other looked to see Barricade coming at them.

"OH SLAG!" exclaimed Aquaburst and Starstreak as they grabbed the still shocked Electrablast and Solarflare and started running for their lives.


	3. Just Another Day: Part One

Chapter Three: Just Another Day: Part One

Chapter Three: Just Another Day: Part One

(Play: Scorponoks)

Aquaburst pulled Solarflare behind her as she wove in and out of the vehicles with Starstreak pulling Electrablast trying to keep away from Barricade. While running they saw other transformers fighting all over the place. Out of all of them the only one's that they could identify were Ironhide, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Barricade, and Starscream. The others were a complete blank.

It was crazy how this was all real. Solar and Electra were yelling 'this isn't happening' over and over again as they tried to keep up with Aquaburst and Starstreak. Barricade was about to get them when another green colored robot attacked him. The two started fighting and the girls stopped to watch till again they were interrupted the sounds of footsteps and they looked to see they now had a jet like Starscream after them.

Screaming they took off running again, through the vehicles that had been left there by their owners at the sight if gigantic robots fighting in the busy roads. They tried weaving a bit through the cars to lose the jet but it still came at them. Then a silver chrome robot with blue optics came and attacked it. They stopped breathing hard as they watched the silver 'bot shoot and tackle the jet with vigorous force.

Aqua looked around to see what was going on with all these fights when she heard a mechanical bellow shouting, "Get our targets you imbeciles" coming from her right. She thought the voice sounded terribly familiar as she looked to the right and spotted more robots fighting and one of them coming in their direction with very unfriendly optics.

Gasping Aqua who was still holding Solarflare's hand grabbed Starstreak's hand and pulled all of them on trying to keep them away from the killer robots.

"Aqua, something tells me were their targets," shouted Star as she ran along side Aqua still holding Electrablast's hand. All of their faces were flushed as they continued on to keep from the Decepticons grasp.

"You read my mind Star," gasped Aqua as she heard the steps get closer. She dare not look back at the Decepticon.

"What should we do then? We can't keep this up forever?"

"Split up!" yelled Electra for the first time since she stopped yell for dear life.

"No too risky. We wouldn't know if someone got caught or not, and I know whenever someone splits ups things start going all wrong," said Aqua as she kept going on through the cars with her friends. The steps were now crashing not too far behind them. They ran past a Peterbilt truck and an idea got into Aqua's head. Looking back she saw how close the robot was and watched the Cons steps. Just as it set his right foot down near the front of the Peterbilt Aqua looked forward and yelled, "Sharp turn right now!"

They quickly cut threw the vehicles on their right and kept going. There was a crashing sound behind them and they looked back to see the robot flat on the concrete his feet lying on the Peterbilt.

"Man that was great timing Aqua," shouted Solar still looking back with the others.

"Uh-huh," agreed Star as she nodded her head looking back.

"But that ain't!" exclaimed Electrablast look forward with wide sea colored eyes wide. The others looked in front of them to see a white, gray, and blue armored Decepticon. Sliding to a halt they turned on the spot and started running the way they came, but before they could get their momentum back up a dark metallic hand came down and grabbed them.

They struggled together trying to get out of the hold. Their arms were trapped and their legs only just dangling out of the Cons hand. The more they struggled though the tighter the grip on them became. Aquaburst and Starstreak started cursing the Transformers as air started becoming scarce. When it began to feel as thou they were going to be crushed, they felt the sensation of falling and landing very quickly into another metallic hand. Then darkness took them all.

!#&()

Aquaburst opened her eyes to see a bright light in her face. Turning over she found that she was on a couch in what appeared to be a huge metal room. Sitting up on her knees she shook her head with her dark hair hitting her face. She stopped suddenly and lifted her hands to her head it felt like her head was about to exploded.

"Oh good your awake," said a feminine voice. Aqua turned to face the direction the back of the couch to see a girl and a boy.

It took all of twenty seconds till Aqua shouted, "Megan Fox and Shia La'Buff" as she tried to stand up but, forgot she was on a sofa and ended up falling off the furniture and on to the cool metal floor.

Her feet still on the couch she looked up at the high ceiling till two faces appeared above hers. Those were definitely the faces of Meagan Fox and Shia La'Buff.

"Are you ok?" asked the boy who looked like Shia.

"Yah just a head ach and my body feeling sore," replied Aqua as she looked up at the two faces blankly when her eyes widen remembering everything. She suddenly sat up and started saying, "Oh my god I can't believe this is real. The Transformers and where are my friends…." She fell back down with her head pounding.

"Take it easy you were running for your life after all. Your friends are fine and right there on the other sofas," said Megan as she shook her head at Aqua. "And Megan Fox was just my movie star name. My real name is Mikaela Bane and this is the real Sam Witwicky."

"Wow," Aqua said breathlessly looking at the ceiling. "The Transformers are real. That is so cool."

"She handling this, a whole lot better than we did," said Sam looking at Mikaela.

"Well of course I'm not freaking out that much, I'm a huge fan of Transformers this is practically a dream come true."

"Well then you are most definitely are going to stay protected now," said Mikaela lowering her hand down to help Aqua up.

"So can I guess that my friend and I are right in saying that the four of us were the targets of the Decepticons," said Aqua grabbing her hand slowly pulled up.

"Yah you are for some strange reason," said Sam as Aqua sat back on the couch. She looked around to see the three other sofas forming a square around a table. Going from her right it went; Starstreak, Electrablast, and Solarflare. "So what exactly happened because all I remember is being in a grip and kicking and cursing, then falling not to far a distance and total darkness."

"Well Sideswipe and Sunstreaker," began Mikaela.

"No way the twins are here o Star is going to laugh her ass off," exclaimed Aqua as she began to think about how her friends would react to this news.

"Yah so the twins saw what was happening and knocked the Con out and caught you guys and ran off to keep you guys safe. It worked and the Cons had to retreat."

"Wow, had our afts saved by the good guys," said Aqua smiling when she noticed movement to her right. Star was waking up so she got to see her unharmed like her and the others. "Hey Star you might want to get up and see where we are."

"Go away A.B. I'm tiered," said Starstreak tiredly waving her hand at Aquaburst lying on her side toward them.

"I don't think we should be rude to our guest though," replied Aqua with a smile.

"But you're the guest not us," said Sam looking at Aqua strangely.

Starstreak eye's shot open at the sound of a male voice. There she saw Sam and Mikaela and said, "What the fuck." She was so shocked that she hadn't noticed she was on the edge of the couch and so when she and tried to lean forward fell off on to her stomach. She shot back up and sat there pointing and opening and closing her mouth like a fish.

"You might want to stop other wise you'll just annoy them," Aqua said as she sat on the table next to her friend. She then looked at her other friends still unconscious on the other couches. "We should wake them up too so we don't explain everything another three times." She stood up and walked over to Solar's head and started poking it.

"Hey girl it time to get up. Come on you might want to hear what went on when we blacked out."

"But I don't want to."

"Get up before I pour water on you."

"Alright I'm up why are you wak-…." Solar stopped mid sentence seeing they were in a huge room.

"This is why." Then there came a yell from the last sofa. Aqua looked over to see Star had taken the pillow Electra's head had rested on and hit her in the head with it.

"What the hell was that for?" she screamed as she glared at Star for waking her up.

"Well if you looked around you would notice that we are not at your house or lying in the middle of a street after having been attacked," Starstreak said throwing the pillow back onto the sofa. Elec looked around and her mouth dropped before Star just muttered to her that everything was not a dream.

Sam and Mikaela explained to the others what happened and as Aqua guessed correctly Star was laughing so hard about the news of the twins that she fell over on the sofa. Solar and Elec were in a state of shock while she just leaned against one of the sofas arms.

"Now that we told you what happened you should all get clean while I go and get some new cloths. The Decepticon just ruined yours," said Mikaela. Everyone looked down at their cloths to see they were ripped all over them. They were shown to separate showers that branched off from dressing room where Mikaela would place their clothes for them.

Starting up the shower Aqua placed the water a little on the warm side and got in. it was cool and relaxing after having been practically squeezed to death. Coming out just minutes later she wrapped a towel around her self and walked into the changing room. There she found clothes and slipped them on and again place her hair into a high ponytail.

She was in a women's small forest green wife beater with small dark green cargo shorts. She still wore her sneakers and made sure there was no dirt on her face before coming out. It turned out she was the last one out and if her friends had notice she liked her showers long. Her friends were wearing the same clothing as her only in different colors.

Electrablast was in a black top with gray cargo shorts; Solarflare was in a red top and dark brown cargo shorts; and Starstreak was in a blue top and navy blue cargo shorts. They were all talking to Mikaela and Sam when they noticed Aqua walking over.

"Hey I just realized we didn't get all your names," said Sam looking at us curiously.

"Oh your right how in the world did we forget to introduce our selves?" asked Solar looking at all of them.

Aqua just shrugs and stuck out her hand to Sam and Mikaela and said, "Hi, my name is Leona, but you can call me by my TF name Aquaburst."

"A pleasure to meet you Aquaburst," replied Mikaela smiling and taking her hand to shake then Sam's.

"My name is Kyla, but just call me Starstreak around the Transformers," said Star, shaking hands with their two new friends.

"My name is Angela, Ang for short," said Solar.

"And my name is Luna."

"But their TF names are Solarflare and Electrablast," said Star smiling at Sam and Mikaela with Elec glaring at her.

"Why Electrablast for Luna?" question Sam looking at Luna curiously.

"I gave her that name, because she goes a bit hyper or crazy at some points that she acts like loose lighting or a short circuiting power box," said Aqua with out thinking. She then looked at her friends with the most innocent smile she could muster.

"Oh you are so dead." Aqua took off before any one could move soon followed by Electrablast. She was running for the entrance while looking back at Electrablast to see her close. Now you'd think Aqua would have learned her lesson in not paying attention to what's in front of her but then again a third times a charm. There was a loud 'thunk' and 'thud' when Aqua had turned around to run into something metal and fall to the ground.

Everyone rushed over and knelt down to Aqua who was clutching her nose with a bit of blood flowing from behind the hands. She had rolled onto her knees and was bent over when Starstreak asked if she was all right. She just nodded her head and stood.

"Then why do you have blood flowing down your face?" asked a metallic voice. Looking up the humans looked to see that Aqua had run into the metal foot of the yellow and black Autobot Bumblebee.

"OH MY GOD, YOUR BUMBLEBEE! You are my favorite Autobot," said Star looking wide eyed at the robot that had knelt down to get a better look at the fallen human. There was a sudden beam that came down and over Aqua before he spoke again. "You seem to have broken your nose, we should take you to Ratchet. He is better at this stuff than most of us."

"Where is Ratchet, Bee?" asked Mikaela as she placed her hands on Aqua's shoulders. Aqua noticed that she came up to her shoulders. Aqua was small for her age and that lead everyone to think she was still in middle school or a freshman in high school. Aqua was 5'1 ½'' in height so that made Mikaela taller than any of them there. She came up to Stars mouth, Solar's eyes, and Electrablast's nose. It was frustrating to be this height and still looker younger than she was, and even though she knew people who would kill to be like that she saw it as a curse.

"Let me pick you up and I'll take you to where I last saw him."

Starstreak with Mikaela helped Aqua into Bee's hand and the others climbed in. he slowly lifted the up and walked down the halls of what seemed like a huge base. Bumblebee maneuvered around gently while holding the humans in his hand.

One last turn brought them into what looked like the command center. There near a table stood five Autobots. At the sight of them Starstreak and Aquaburst nearly fell off Bee's hand.

"No Firkin Way!"


	4. Just Another Day: Part Two

**_Hello again everyone.. i'm glad most of you like the story so far. i am really proud of this story and am trying to make it seem real. i do ask that you keep the reviews coming and tell others about this story so i can keep it going. just so you all know my friend Starstreak 777 is helping me with this story and that you should give her some credit for the tale as well. she does after all help me with the spelling and the puncuations in here so do give her a big thanks._**

**_Now just so you know if this chapter seems a bit boring in the beginning it will get a bit funny with a certain yellow twin. also there will be action in the next chapter._**

**_NOW ON TO THE STORY!!_**

Chapter Four: Just Another Day: Part Two

"No Firkin Way!" said Star loudly her mouth nearly hanging open when the robots looked in their direction. "You are Ratchet, Ironhide, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe (I think.), and Optimus Prime."

The five Autobots looked at the four wide-eyed females in Bee's hand. Then focused one the one who had been holding her face the whole time. They noticed the blood right away.

"Hey Ratchet this one dislocated her nose when she ran into my foot. Think you can help her?" said Bumblebee as he set the humans on top of the table. The robots were looking at the new human companions with curiosity when a voice came up.

"I'll see what I can do," said a green and red robot and came closer to the table. Only two of the new females scooted away from that. Then suddenly a pale male just a tiny bit taller than Mikaela appeared right in front of Aqua. He had white hair and beard that matched his doctor's coat and rectangular glasses that framed his electric blue eyes. There were two gasp at this but Ratchet ignored it and took one more step closer to Aqua. "Now let me see your face so I can fix your nose Miss."

Aqua was in awe and did as he asked moving her hands from her face. Ratchet placed a hand underneath her chin and turned her head both left and right. He was gentle and only touched her nose once when he said, "I believe I can place your nose back in place with out leavening any mark of you having dislocated it, but it will hurt a bit." Before anyone could say a word there was a slight crack and Aqua's nose was back. Aqua's hands flew to her nose as she squeezed her eyes shut and bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out.

Everyone was amazed that she hadn't cried out in pain and was just holding her face. Especially Ratchet and Optimus who watch the young one as she opened her eye and let go of her nose saying it wasn't so bad. She was shaking for a bit but it slowly resided and she thanked Ratchet for fixing her nose. It was amazing the femme didn't cry out like usual.

Optimus watched as she turned to the female with the short light brown hair and told her she was fine. They both smiled and turned to look at them. Their smiles just grew wider as they looked over them.

" Thank you Ratchet. Well it's an honor to meet you all, but we should probably introduce our selves," said female who got her nose fixed. Her brown eyes seemed to brighten at talking and look at her friend next to her.

"My name is Kyla Marret, but my friends call me Starstreak. I am a huge TF fan," she said looking at them with a little giggle. "These are my close friends."

"Ah, my name is Luna Fields, but they call me Electrablast," said the girl with blue-green eyes. The girl's eyes were wide with shock.

"M-my name is Angela Roberts, Ang for short and they call me Solarflare," stuttered the female with brown-blue eyes framed by a pair of glasses. She had at some point slide down to sit on her knees.

"And my name is Leona River, other wise known as Aquaburst. It's great to meet you and thanks for saving us," said the girl with brown eyes smiling at them.

"Yah and she is a huge Optimus Prime fan," said Starstreak smiling and giggling at the group.

"Star shut up," yelped Aqua as she hit her friend in the shoulder. Starstreak tried to hit her in the back of the head but Aqua ducked and sprinted to the edge of the metal table they were on. She looked around again then turned to look at Solarflare and Electrablast. "Told you it could all be real."

"Man why is it you could handle them showing up suddenly better than us?" asked Sam in astonishment.

"Because we've been wanting this to be real for a long time and it just seems right to have them here I guess," said Star in a matter of fact tone. Everyone looked at them when Ironhide bent down till his face was staring straight at them.

"So you were the ones shouting about kicking some Decepticon afts eh?" he asked staring at the girls curiously with his electric blue optics.

"Yah, who doesn't want to see some Decepticon aft kicking. Besides you were giving the one in front of us a real good beating, he no doubt looks like slag now," Said Aquaburst as sat on the edge. Ironhide just grinned and nodded his big black head.

"I'm sorry and I know this sounds rude but how old are you girls?" asked Mikaela as the girls turned around to look at her.

"I'm seventeen turning eighteen on November 17," said Star.

"I'm turning eighteen on August 29," said Solar.

"I'll be eighteen in July, on the 28," said Electrablast.

"And I'll be eighteen on May 26," said Aquaburst.

Sam and Mikaela stared at Aqua before saying, "You can't be seventeen!"

"You look nothing around the age and aren't you kind of short for your age," said Sam still looking at her.

Aqua just closed her eyes and stood up. She walked over to Sam as her friends cringed and backed up and whispered, 'He is so dead.'

As she reached Sam she asked, "Why do you think you're about to become dead meet in a few second?" Before he could say a word however she swung her leg around and it connected with his side. Then her foot came and pushed down on the back of his knee making him fall to his knees. She then grabbed both his arms and pulled them behind his back and said, "the one thing that irks me other than some one messing with my friends is someone commenting on my height, so I suggest you keep your mouth shut Sam."

Sam nodded and she let go and walked back to the edge. All the Autobots were looking at her.

"Whoa, you are one tough femme," said Sunstreaker looking down at her.

"Yah, she is like yin and yang in one person. She is dark and light, good and bad, sweet and spicy," said Star with a smile.

"We also call her mother, and tell her she is the leader but she won't listen to us," said Solar as she started warming up to the Autobots.

"Really?" asked Sideswipe grinning down at them. "Now isn't that something."

"Ok now that you have told them that you think I'm a leader, which I'm not, what is the status of the Autobots?"

Optimus looked down at Aqua and saw that she was being serious. The only other person who really acted like that was Lennox and his team. She was quite the unexpected person.

"Well we sustained minimal injury, Jazz got knocked around a bit but he's fine."

"No way Jazz is online, since when?" exclaimed Star.

"Yes, we were able to replace his spark and the small piece of the All Spark regenerate him back," reported Ratchet.

Aqua nodded her head, "And it's confirmed that the four of us were the targets."

"Yes. Galvatron target was you four."

"Wait, Galvatron as in upgraded from Megatron, but uglier and nastier?" asked Aqua.

"That be the same slagtard," said Sunstreaker with a laugh.

"Oh Primus, talk about bad luck," said Star when shouting was herd coming from across the table.

Turning they saw a slowly balding man coming their way. "Oh no not the real Simmons," ground Sam.

"Real Simmons?" asked Starstreak.

"Yah the one in the movie was a nice actor who could do the job. There was no way we were going to have him in the movie acting," said Sam glaring at the fast approaching man.

"What the hell is going on? How in the world could you stupid aliens get four girls involved in this war of yours!" exclaimed Simmons as he reached the end where they were. "You should have left after that damn battle, but no now you scraps of metal got three middle school girls and a small middle school involved!"

The Autobots were about to talk back to him when Aquaburst walked over and punched him in the jaw. Starstreak, Solarflare, and Electrablast ran over as the Autobots looked on in shock. Sam and Mikaela jaws dropped as they watched Aqua grab the front of Simmons shirt and hoist him off his feet an inch.

"You have just crossed the line bud," Aqua growled darkly with glaring eyes. Everyone took a step back at hearing this. "You just did three of the worst things in front of me that just gets me pissed off. Third most I am not a middle school student I am a high school student turning sixteen this year. So I suggest that you stop assuming things. Second worst is insult these beings when they saved your ass and our home from being taken over by Decepticons. The utmost worst you do in front of me is treating my friends like their crap. That includes the way your calling the Autobots "scrap metal" when they saved us a lot better than you could have, you slagtard."

She dropped him on his side and stepped back. Star, Solar, and Elec came and stood next to her. "Now seeing as you are not directly related to the situation, I would suggest you leave it to the Autobots and Lennox and his team. Now get out of here."

Aqua looked up to see Lennox and Epps themselves staring at her when she said, "Hey your still partnered up with them right?"

They just nodded. Star giggled, "You suddenly went from sweet, to even more tough. You are completely different."

"So are you three; Solar and Electra are never this quiet and you are just so happy and giggly. Besides the man pisses me off just as much as he does you."

"Yah right, but still the change is nice," Star said. "Now as you were saying we are the targets."

"Do you know why?"

"No we don't, but may I make a confirmation?" said Ratchet as he saw the girls nod their heads. "Where do you girls live?"

"We live in Maryland," replied Solarflare looking at the Autobots beginning to speak out more. "We were on our way to walk Aqua to the library when we stepped off the buss and ended up in a park."

"Yah, we were all going to be having a sleep over at my house after she got off work, and have my mom…." faded Electra as she looked at the others.

"Oh shit what time is its?" asked Star.

"Six-thirty," said Ratchet.

"Aqua, I think we're in trouble."

"What time is it in Maryland?" asked Aqua.

"Nine-thirty, why?" answered Sideswipe.

"OH SHIT WE ARE SO SCREWED!" yelled Solarflare.

"What are we going to do we got to contact our folks before they think we are dead," said Electra as she tried to go find some stairs.

"What's your rush, squishy munchkins?" asked Sunstreaker down to Electrablast.

Electrablast turned around and glared at him yelling, "DON'T CALL ME SQUISHY MUNCHKIN YOU OVER SIZED BUTTERCUP!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

"A flower?" said Starstreak in a small voice as the two started growling at each other (although Sunny's growl sound more like an agitated engine to Star who Aqua agreed with swearing they saw electricity zap between their eyes and optics.).

A coughing caught Aqua's attention and she turned to see it had been Ratchet and he said, "Her pheromone levels are saying she is stressed. Oh and you are on the Channel 13 News."

"SAY WHAT?!" Star exclaimed.

"Optimus, turn on the News NOW!" yelled Aqua. Screen suddenly came on to the News. It was just then displaying four pictures of them.

"What appears to be a phenomenal disappearance of four sixteen year old female high school students is changing into a world wide search. Apparently they had just stepped off their school bus together on their way to one of the local libraries for one of them to go to work before heading over together to one of their houses for a sleepover. They had coincidentally just stepped off and vanished without a trace. As to where they are, no one has been able to locate or contact any of them," a news reporter informed the public on Live News.

"World wide search," said Aqua as she sank to her knees looking at the screen. "Optimus we need that report canceled now if we don't want the Decepticons going after our family. Also we need to contact our parents and let them know we are alive and with you guys."

"We can cancel the report but I don't think you can just call your families with out giving away the base."

"What about Epps and Lennox?" asked Starstreak.

"Yeah they can send a message."

"To who?"

"To my dad, he is in the Navy and Star's family was in the Navy and they live closer to Electrablast's and Solarflare's houses."

"Alright, I'll get every thing sorted out to be done right away,." Optimus turned to the monitors on the other side of the room to get the orders out. Aqua laid down and listened to Sunny and Elec still arguing, she was beginning to get a headache.

"Will you two shut up already!" Aqua said in a high voice. Heads turned in her direction to see she had her eyes closed and hands on her head. "I'm starting to get a headache."

Ratchet did a quick scan and turned to Lennox asking, "Can you go get the female some Aspirin?"

"My name is Aquaburst."

"I mean Aquaburst." Aqua gave him the thumbs up and quieted down. Electrablast and Sunny (aka Buttercup) were still giving each other death glares. Sam and Mikaela were watching the Autobots when Mikaela suggested, " We should get their rooms ready seeing as it seems they will be staying here."

Optimus walked over to see that Aquaburst and Starstreak were in need of a lot of rest. "Bumblebee go take them to the computer room till we have their rooms prepared for them."

Bee nodded his head and knelt for all of them to climb onto his hand. Star was the first to get on and climb all the way up to his shoulder. Sam and Mikaela were next, then followed by Solarflare as she gingerly crawled into his hand. Aquaburst had to drag Electrablast away from still having a death glare contest with Butt- Sunny. Aqua then climbed up to join Star for a nice view of the room.

Bee walked out the door as Aqua and Star waved to the other Autobots. A few turns left and few turns right they ended up in a giant room filled with both human and Autobot sized computers. The room gave off a light blue sheen from the metal walls and was some what warm thanks to all the monitors heat.

Bee let them down and sat on the floor close to the human computers. He said they could use them and look for anything to do till their rooms were ready. Mikaela and Sam went to one computer looking at stores with good prices on clothing. Solar and Electra went to their own computers and started looking up everything up on Transformers seeing as they were clueless on everything here (though when Electra looked at Buttercup's profile, she couldn't help but laugh her ass off.). Starstreak sat on Bee's leg and played "Ask A Million Questions" (Aqua thought she was _almost_ talking as fast as Blurr.). Aqua just found some paper and pencils and started to draw while facing everyone in a chair.

Optimus and Ratchet were going over the arrangements for the girls and questions to ask them so as to figure out what the Decepticons might want with them.

"Ratchet, what could Galvatron possibly want with them?"

"How would I know? I'm not him or any fragging Decepti-aft!"

"I know, but we have to try and come up with some answers for them. They are separated from their families, not to mention we have to have them transfered to Tranquility High School so they can keep up with their education."

"The best we can do Optimus is to keep them safe and slowly gather up information on what the Decepticons want with them."

Optimus sighed as they walked into the computer room only to find that everyone (including Bee) was asleep were they had been sitting.

"We shouldn't wake them," said Optimus as he heard all their even breathing.

"They will catch a virus if they don't get covered up," said Ratchet. He walked out of the room in his holoform and came back with six blankets. Optimus turned on his holoform and took three of the blankets. Ratchet covered Starstreak (who fell asleep on Bee's thigh.), Solarflare, and Electrablast (they had fallen asleep at their computers.). Optimus covered Sam and Mikaela at the computers and then walked over to the chair Aquaburst was in. He took the pencil and paper out of her hands only to look down and see that she had sketched out Bumblebee with Starstreak on his leg talking. Smiling and placing it aside he took off her glasses and placed the blanket over her body and switched off the holo. Leaving the room Optimus turned off the lights and made his way to his room to finish the report and recharge.

**_Ok was it good or bad? do tell us. _**

**_also as a little insight on the next chapter, the girls get some new clothes but run or more likely drive into a bit of trouble. like say being followed by a Chevy Silverado and a Chevy Cobalt..._**


	5. New Life, New Dangers

Ok so sorry it took forever to write but i was having trouble put my thoughts into words. Any way ths is going to be funny, at lest i think it is with Sunny and Electra getting in trouble, but that's for you to read.

Sadly i do not own any of the characters in this story except Aquaburst, Solarflare, Electrablast, and a Femme Transformer. I kind of don't own Starstreak because that is really my friend in the story.

**_"SONG"_**- played

"Say" - talking

On with the story.

New Life, New Dangers

Aqua's eyes slowly opened as she began to stir from sleep. Her muscles ached but from what she remembered of yesterday she had been sitting in a chair drawing. Looking around she could see nothing thanks to her not wearing her glasses as it seemed. Standing up to stretch she felt something fall from her body.

Looking for the table her hands gently tapped around till they came to some smooth glass. Putting on her glasses she looked down to see that it was a powder blue blanket. Looking around she saw that everyone was covered with a blanket and sleeping exactly where she saw them last night. Walking past Starstreak sleeping on Bumblebees leg, Aqua just shook her head and made it to the entry way. Looking right then left she asked herself, "Now where is the kitchen? Man I probably should have asked for a map. I wonder if they even have a map of this place? Almost every hall looks the same."

"No we don't have a map of your size convenient, but after awhile you'll begin to develop a sense of direction that you could roam anywhere with your eyes closed," said a deep voice from behind Aqua making her jump. Turning around she saw Optimus Prime smiling down at her. His armor was glowing from the light reflecting off the walls.

"Optimus DON'T do THAT! You nearly gave me a heart attack."

He knelt down close enough for Aqua to see every component of his face. Optimus laughed while saying, "I don't see how, you are in perfect health."

"You know what I mean," Aqua said looking exasperated.

Optimus gave one final laugh, "You're looking for the kitchen, I could take you there if you like."

"Ah, I don't want to keep you from your work."

"How can you keep me from my work if it is morning and no one but a few wake up this early?"

"Hold on what time is it?"

"Six in the morning."

"HUH?!"

"Is that a problem?"

"No just stupid jet lag. (Somewhere in the background Jetfire heard that. "WHAT?!")

"Right, you usually wake up three hour later than this." Aqua just nodded her head and rubbed her temples. Optimus put his hand down and without even thinking Aqua walked over and climbed into his hand and up to his shoulder. Without another word he walked to the kitchen.

The halls were quiet except for the footsteps of Optimus walking. Aqua's mind was still recuperating when she asked, "What are you doing up so early Optimus?"

"Thought I might make sure that everything went through before the day started."

"Right, at six o'clock in the morning. I know you're the leader of the Autobots, but you should still be in recharge for at least another hour. You no doubt were working on all the arrangements and reports last night."

"We have to make sure you and your friends are comfortable Aquaburst, and I see no problem in making sure the arrangements are all done."

"You shouldn't change your schedule because of us," Aqua pouted and crossed her arms. Optimus just shook his head and continued on.

When they reached their destination Aqua couldn't help but stare. The room was huge and had a big round table that looked like it could sit maybe twenty-five Transformers. Part of the back connected to a wall where there was a human size kitchen. Towards the back of the Transformer sized table was a big round human sized dinning table. Optimus looked at the small human on his shoulder to see her look of amazement and couldn't help but smile. Then Aqua's stomach growled signaling that she was hungry. Chuckling a bit he picked her up and placed her in front of the human kitchen.

"You didn't eat last night, so you should have a big meal." Aquaburst moved around looking here and there until she pulled out a lot of ingredients.

"You have the ingredients I need to make crepes. Oh the girls are going to be happy," Aqua said as she got to work on making the batter. Optimus grabbed some energon and sat down. He watched her work on the meal with aw at how she watched the batter cook and cut up fruit, cheeses, and vegetables at the same time. Looking up at the clock Aqua saw that it was seven by now and that the others should be waking up. "Poor Bee is going to be woken up by Electra's cursing for falling asleep in a chair again."

"Don't worry Bumblebee is usually awake by now. I'll tell him to bring everyone down to eat."

Aqua nodded her head and went back to flipping the last crepe and cutting that last bit of cheese. Walking over to the table with a platter of crepes, plates, and silverware she set up the table. By the time Bee and the others had arrived Aqua had placed the last bit of condiment on the table.

"Wow, this place is huge," said a dazed Solarflare as when she looked around.

"What do you expect for _giant_robots to work in," retorted Electrablast angrily. (She obviously was cranky from sleeping in a chair. Starstreak says when she woke up she fell out of it.)

"Something smells good," said Starstreak as Bee set them down on the table. Sam and Miakela nodded their heads and licked their lips.

"I would hope so. This is my cooking after all." Aqua smiled at them as they sat down and dug in. Sam and Mikaela had taken one crepe each and filled them with fruit and cheese. The moment they took a bite the crepes were gone in two seconds flat. Star was filling her crepes with strawberry and pineapples; provolone and red bell peppers. Solar and Electra looked around the table. Aqua saw this and said one thing, "No I did not put it up here you two."

"Huh, why?" Solar and Electra whined. Starstreak just shook her head thinking while Bee and the others looked confused.

"Because I know you two and you will put too much on your crapes and get hyper faster than anyone can say, "Stop".

"Will not," Solar and Electra coursed together.

"Oh, now I know what you're talking about. Sorry to say it girls, but she right you shouldn't have that for breakfast till everyone knows how to handle two hyper people like you," said Starstreak taking a bite out of her strawberry-pineapple crepe.

Aqua placed strawberries, bananas, and kiwis in her crepe. Sam and Mikaela watched her take a bite before Starstreak began to talk. "Solarflare and Electrablast love to put Hershey's Chocolate Syrup on all their crepes, and become the most hyper active teen's alive. No doubt you wanted to spare everyone the headache of trying to control them, huh Aqua." Aquaburst just nodded her head and took another bite.

"Please we could probably handle a hyper Squishy any day," said Sunstreaker as he walked in with Sideswipe on his right. He had this big smirk on his face that just said he was an idiot to Starstreak and Aquaburst. He was really asking for it.

"Who you calling Squishy, Buttercup!" screeched Electra while glaring at Sunny. (Again Aqua and Star swore they saw electricity jumping between their eyes… optics… whatever.) They were yelling at each other back at forth, (All the Autobots had come in for breakfast by now.) for a full _three minutes_. Ratchet who was sitting on Optimus right had opened his mouth to yell but he was beaten to it.

"ELECTRABLAST FIELDS, SUNSTREAKER IF YOU TWO DO NOT SHUT UP I WILL GROUND YOU TO YOUR ROOM AND DISCONECT THAT VOICEBOX, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!!"

Electra had jumped a foot in the air and Sunstreaker had fallen into his seat when Aqua had first started yelling. Electrablast was now hiding under the table and Sunny was cowering behind Sides. Electra having been grounded by Aqua before (Somehow) knew that she meant it and would drag her off to her room by her _ear_. Sunny just not wanting his systems messed with like Hatchet and nearly having his audios malfunction didn't want to risk it.

"I said, DO I MAKE MYSELF _**CLEAR**__**?!**_"

"Yes ma'am!" they both screamed in fear.

"Now eat your breakfast," she said quietly. Again Aqua took a bite of her crepe ignoring all the stares.

"Aqua did you hurt your throat yelling again?" Starstreak asked looking at her and glancing to Electra who was back in her seat _across_ from Aqua. Aqua just nodded her head. Sighing Star stood up and walked over to the fridge grabbing a cup and filling it with water. Bringing it back she gave it to her best friend and watched her drink the whole cup in one sitting. "You know Aqua, it still bothers me that you got so use to yelling at us that you don't get sore throat from it."

"Please my body just got tired of telling me to stop yelling at you when I would have to do it again."

"Can you really ground Electra?" asked Sam a bit skeptical.

"Yes she can! Don't ask me how but she knew when I wasn't in my room or when I was on the computer even when she lives like ten blocks away from my house. ("I think she is telepathic," said Star.) All of us have been grounded by her at least twice."

"Which is why we call her mom sometimes," added Solar getting a glare from Aqua.

Looking up Aqua saw all the Autobots in the room and gave them a wave. Star looked behind her to see Wheeljack and nearly fell out of her chair screaming, "OH PRIMUS! ITS WHEELJACK!" Star got up and ran behind Mikaela on the other side of the table.

Everyone was giving a confused face when Aqua spoke up, "Don't surprise her Wheeljack. If there's one thing she knows most about you it's that your experiments explode."

"How did…"

"We're Trans-fans, we know all the Transformers," Aqua said looking around.

"Name us off then," said a green mech who had helped them with Barricade yesterday. Aqua and Star looked at each other and smiled and turned to Optimus. "Ok, going through our left, your right, Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Ironhide, Chromia, Arcee, Hot Rod, Hound, Mirage turn your electro-disruptor off!" Mirage turned it off looking shocked (no pun intended!). "Bumblebee, Bluestreak, Skyfire, Jetfire, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Blur, Inferno, Red Alert, Blaster, Wheeljack, Jazz, and Prowl."

Everyone was shocked at the fact everyone was known and not a stranger to them. Suddenly femme with a red and white color scheme came in rubbing her head.

"But we don't know you," Starstreak and Aquaburst said together looking at her. The femme in question jumped a bit. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No Line, these girls were just informing us that they knew all our names and not yours," said Ratchet in his deep voice then turned to the humans. "And I wouldn't think you would know who this is she's new here."

Star and Aqua just looked at each other before grinning and asking together, "What's your name?"

"Uh, Fireline."

"What's your job?"

"I'm a medic."

"She works with me in the med bay," said Ratchet as Fireline took her seat between Arcee and Chromia. Her armor was mostly red with a few streaks of white on her arms and legs. Her chest was completely white as was her head only with red streaks.

Aqua and Star looked at each other, then to Fireline, to Ratchet, back to each other, then back to Fireline. Aqua just smiled and said, "Hi there. Nice to meet you."

"I think I know what will happ-- OW!" Starstreak had started to say before getting hit in the head by Aquaburst.

"Shut it."

"That hurt."

"It was suppose to."

Ironhide looked between the two before asking, "Do you two usually try to hit each other?"

Starstreak looked at Aqua, "Well not necessarily, I only hit Aqua when says or does something stupid which happens rarely."

"And I pretty much only do it to Star when she is about to say something stupid. Not a lot, however." Looking at Solarflare and Electrablast she said, "Those two I have to hit in the head at least six times a week."

"More like six times a day," said Star under her breath. "Ow! Solar!"

"Your fault for being next to me while saying that."

Mirage just shook his head and looked at Starstreak, "So you're the one who punched Simmons?"

"Uh, no. That would be Aqua that he got punched by, seeing as she's the one he pissed off yesterday."

All the Autobots that weren't present looked at her then Aqua. Aquaburst just stared back, looked at Ratchet, then Optimus, then to the others. "What?"

"But he was lifted off the ground, "said Hot Rod.

"He got off easy. Aqua could have thrown him over her shoulder if she wanted to. I've seen her do it before," explained Electrablast while taking another bite of her third crepe. Again all the Autobots looked at Aqua with surprised expressions.

"I said it once, I'll say it again; you are one tough femme," Sunstreaker repeated.

Conversations continued on for another seven minutes till the Autobots had to start getting to work. Having put the dishes in the sink and extra food away Optimus picked them up and placed them on the floor. "Now the messages should have reached your families by now and should know that you are safe and not to worry. Your rooms are ready for when you come back."

"Come back from what?" asked Solarflare confused.

"From clothes shopping of course," answered Mikaela with a smile.

"What?" asked Aqua in an annoyed voice.

"Excuse me?" asked Starstreak.

"Well you're not going to be wearing those same clothes everyday, now are we?" asked Sam.

"I guess," replied Starstreak while Aqua was smacking her head. She hated clothes shopping it always took forever.

"What's wrong with shopping Aqua, as I saw it most teen femmes love to shop?" asked Optimus.

"No I don't like clothes shopping, unless the clothes are interesting and comfortable."

"Same here," said Star.

"Well it's a good thing I looked up a couple of places that might interest you," said Mikaela happily as she moved out the door.

"Then I'll see you all when you get back." stated Optimus as he left through a second door.

Aqua sighed as she walked out the door; looking to her left she saw Ironhide retreating form. "Hey guys I'll meet you at the entrance, I have to go ask a question." Before anyone could protest Aquaburst had taken off.

Walking outside Aqua saw both Bee and Hot Rod in their alt modes; A yellow and black 2009 Camaro and a orange and red 2007 Ford Shelby GT 500 Quarter. The girls were arguing on something by Hot Rod, while Sam was sitting in Bee ready to go. Walking over Aqua asked, "What are you all arguing over?"

"Who is going to 'drive' Hot Rod."

"I think it should be me because I've been around the Autobot longer than them."

"Excuse me," said Star and the arguing continued. It continued for another minute before Aqua walked over to Mikaela grabbed the keys from her and head for Hot Rod.

"Hey, what…"

"Just shut up and get in the car so we can get back here sooner than later."

"Yes ma'am," they all squeaked as they hoped in. Mikaela took the front passenger seat while Starstreak, Electrablast, and Solarflare got in the back. Driving away from the hidden entrance into town.

Hot Rod thinking it was too quiet turned on the radio to pick up the song…

"Drive Away" by All American Rejects (go to youtube if you don't want to read it)

**_I'll write sincerely yours and sign my name_**

**_She's gone away but still they stay together  
People call him crazy, crazy  
His thoughts progress, he thinks about forever  
His mind tells him maybe, maybe _**

**_I wish I could drive away to the sunset  
Back to the day that we first met  
Only believe the things I wrote  
I'll put it in a note, yeah  
I'll cross my t's and dot my i's  
Better say hello, don't you dare say goodbye  
P.S. I love you forever and today_**

**_And now she's gone, they couldn't stay together  
The rain falls down, now he's crying, crying  
Two weeks go by, seems like its been forever  
Their hearts are bound, now she's lying, lying_**

_**I wish I could drive away to the sunset  
Back to the day that we first met  
Only believe the things I wrote  
I'll put it in a note, yeah  
I'll cross my t's and dot my i's  
Better say hello, don't you dare say goodbye  
I'll write sincerely yours and sign my name  
P.S. I love you forever and today**_

_**All the heartbreak all the pain  
All your words you said in vain  
And I'll never be the same**_

_**I wish I could drive away to the sunset  
Back to the day that we first met  
Only believe the things I wrote  
I'll put it in a note, yeah  
I'll cross my t's and dot my i's  
Better say hello, don't you dare say goodbye  
I'll write sincerely yours and sign my name  
P.S. I love you forever and today**_

_**(All the heartbreak, all the pain)  
Forever and today  
(All your words are said in vain)  
Forever and today  
(And I'll never be the same)  
P.S. I love you  
Forever and today**_

Coming into the parking lot and parking side by side the girls got out to see not only Sam get out of the car, but also a twenty year old spiked haired blond and Electric blue eyes. He wore yellow shirt a long with a black hoddy and jean pants. "Who the pit are you?" asked Starstreak with her eyes glue to the blond.

"Uh, Star it's me, Bee. This is my holoform."

"Oh Primus you look so cute I just want to hug!" Star exclaimed giving him a hug. "Oops. Uh Sorry Bee."

"It's ok, I'm coming in with you guys and so is Hot Rod."

"Hot Rod!" the four girls exclaimed.

"Yeah. I'm right here."

Turning around they saw a twenty-two year old male with dirty blond hair wearing a pair of blue jeans and red and orange shirt, with electric blue eyes leaning against the car.

"Wow Hot Rod you look really hot," said Aquaburst staring at him.

"Thanks just don't say that to Arcee," replied Hot Rod as he stood up.

"Why? I'm sure she would be glad to here that her boyfriend is hot as a human," said Starstreak giving him a questioning look.

"How did you know we were interfacing?"

"Um, like we didn't see you and Arcee holding hands earlier. We're not blind to what's around us Hot Rod," chased Solarflare with a grin.

"Ok, now that we're all aquatinted let's get shopping!" shouted Mikaela as she walked in front of everyone. Starstreak and Aquaburst groaning behind everyone.

Play Song "Suddenly I See": by KT Tunstall

_**Her face is a map of the world  
Is a map of the world  
You can see she's a beautiful girl  
She's a beautiful girl  
And everything around her is a silver pool of light  
The people who surround her feel the benefit of it  
It makes you calm  
She holds you captivated in her palm**_

In a store Mikaela is asking everyone what their size is and their colors. Then she was to the racks taking down clothes left and right.

_**  
Suddenly I see  
(suddenly I see)  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see  
(suddenly I see)  
Why the hell it means so much to me x2  
**_

Mikaela then sent them into the dressing room telling them to come out when they had put something on.

_**  
I feel like walking the world  
Like walking the world  
You can hear she's a beautiful girl  
She's a beautiful girl  
She fills up every corner like she's born in black and white  
Makes you feel warmer when you're trying to remember  
What you heard  
She likes to leave you hanging on a word  
**_

They came out there with some clothes that they approved, didn't approve of, and were indecisive of. Aquaburst groaned at the questionable ones, while Starstreak sighed.

_**  
Suddenly I see  
(suddenly I see)  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see  
(suddenly I see)  
Why the hell it means so much to me x2  
**_

Aqua, Star, and Electra then spotted a Hot Topic and went running for it with the other groaning behind them. They went around looking at skirts and some trip short, and cool looking shirts. They even got Sam and Mikaela to get at least one shirt.

_**  
And she's taller than most  
And she's looking at me  
I can see her eyes looking from a page in a magazine  
Oh she makes me feel like I could be a tower  
A big strong tower  
**_

They walked around the mall talking and laughing like normal teenagers.__

She got the power to be (suddenly I see)  
The power to give (suddenly I see)  
The power to see (suddenly I see)  
Yeah  
Suddenly I see x5

Each time they agreed to get the clothes they charged it to a military credit card in Mikaela's name. When it got to around noon they left for the food court, but not before changing into some fresh clothes.

_**  
Suddenly I see  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see  
Why the hell it means so much to me x4**_

Everyone was sitting down eating including Bumblebee and Hot Rod (Apparently they can change food into energon. Somehow.). Starstreak, Electrablast, Solarflare, and Bumblebee were eating Subway subs. Hot Rod and Sam were eating hamburgers from McDonalds. Aquaburst and Mikaela were eating some sushi from a Japanese spot.

"Ok so what's next on the list of things to do?" asked Sam as he crumpled up his food wrapper with the others.

"Going home right?" asked Aqua hopefully as she threw out her container.

"Nope," answered Mikaela as she got up from her seat. "Now we go get makeovers."

"What!" exclaimed Aqua in panic. "No, no way are you getting me into any makeup place."

"Oh come on. What's wrong with makeup?" asked Mikaela as she crossed her arms. Everyone was looking at her.

"Ok one I'm wearing glasses so…"

"No problem. That's already taken care of. Come on," Mikaela said as she grabbed Aqua's hand. Mikaela had taken them to the mall eyeglasses store. Walking up to the order desk she talked the man about having ordered some contact lenses. " You were in luck that we had ordered extras. We have three sets right here," said the man as he handed the boxes to Mikaela as she paid for them.

"There now go put them on and we'll go to the makeup store," said Mikaela as she pushed her to the back to put them in. With no other choice Aqua went to put the contacts in.

"How did you know what prescription to get her?" asked Solar curiously.

"Easy. Her profile," stated Mikaela with a smile.

"Ok this may solve the eye problem, and your lucky I do wear contacts sometimes, but I still have never worn makeup," stated Aqua as she came back with her glasses in hand along with her boxes.

"No sweat." Mikaela grabbed Aqua again and pulled her off the next store.

The girls walked in (or in Aqua's case was dragged in) to a store called, "Sephora." The guys waited outside thinking it would take a while.

Walking over to a set of chairs with makeup stands set on the table next to them. Mikaela talked to the woman saying that they were getting the girls' new makeup and one on how to put it on. "Ok who will go first?" asked the lady as she walked over to the table.

Everyone turned to look at Aqua, only to see that she was walking towards the exit. "Oh no you don't you are getting a makeover."

"Slag," Aqua cursed under her breath as she struggled to leave.

Hot Rod looked around the corner to see what was happening. "What's happening?" Asked Bee as he leaned against the wall.

Hot Rod looked to his companions saying, "Looked like Aqua tried to leave but they caught her."

"Man she really doesn't want to wear any makeup huh?" asked Sam as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Nope, but I think it's a good thing me and Bee took pictures of them."

"You know if Aqua or Electra find out they are going to get you. Some of the clothes Mikaela put them in made them very self conscious."

"Don't worry," said Bee. "We only took pictures of the outfits they approved of."

Back in the store they had finally gotten Aqua to take a seat. "Okay fine if I get this make over then you have to go next Star."

"Fine by me as long as they are bare minerals." Aqua sighed then nodded her head to the woman and closed her eyes. She could feel the woman move her hair out of the way and look at her face, inspecting it crucially. "You are quite cute with the way that your face seems to be a mix of a rounded and triangle shaped. You also have nicely tanned skin though your cheeks seem to have a naturally pink tint to them. Think we have a base that will still be good for your skin and the right shade.

"Ok so we'll be simple and just put on the basic, with eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. Your lips are quite a dark shade of pink."

Aqua could feel the brushes flick gently across her face as the woman applied the blush. She then felt the pressing on her eyes and something messing with her lashes. "There take a look at your self."

Opening her eyes, she looked into the mirror that was being held in front of her. Thou when she saw it she thought she was looking at someone else. "You look beautiful now let me do your friends." Aquaburst could only nod her head while getting off the chair. Mikaela took her around getting the many shades of eye shadow, lip-gloss, eyeliner, and just used volume mascara her lashes were fine.

When the woman was working on star she had gone with the mineral make up. Of course looked beautiful, though she usually does. Electra got these amazing eyes that popped with the eye shadow that was on. Solar looked as cute/beautiful as ever with shiny gloss and long lashes. 'I'm jealous that they can look so beautiful instead of cute. I always just look cute,' thought Aqua as they paid for their make up.

As they walked out the store, the guy's mouths dropped. Electrablast was wearing an electric yellow T-shirt with blue jean caprice. Her eye shadow was golden color the made her sea colored eyes stand out. Her lip-gloss was a soft pink no eyeliner, and a nice shade of mascara.

Starstreak was in a sun yellow shirt and light blue jeans. The light blue eye shadow and eyeliner made her blue storm eyes shine. Her lips covered with clear gloss (That she says taste like apples.).

Solarflare was in a red wife-beater tang top that had swirls of black around the front dark blue jean shorts. Her brown-green eyes had been out lined with a dark brown eyeliner and simple flesh colored eye shadow. She wore no mascara and pale pink lip-gloss.

"You three look amazing," said Sam as he looked at them with Mikaela smirking at her mission having been completed. Hot Rod looked around saying, "What about Aqua?"

"Hiding behind me," stated Starstreak as she moved aside to show Aquaburst off. The only thing that came out of the three males mouth was, "Slag." Aqua stood her hands in front of her and her head bent to the floor a bit. She was wearing a teal shirt with white flowers printed on it and plain jeans. Her earth brown eyes were outlined with dark brown eyeliner with lids colored pale blue. Her lashes had become more noticeable and her lips were shining with pink lip-gloss.

"Do I look ok?"

"Ok no. Beautiful yes!" answered Hot Rod as he finally remembered to take a picture. This was going to make some heads turn.

"Beautiful?"

"See I told you would be fine and how could you not? You have s nice skin color good attitude and don't act like a brainless prep. You would make anyone happy I bet," said Mikaela as they started for the 'cars'.

Smiling Aqua thanked her with a huge smile. It was a really nice compliment to have, and she did feel a bit more beautiful. When they had reached the boys Sam had suggested that they drop everything off at his house then get a tour of Tranquility. When they had reached the Witwicky residents and entered with the bags Solarflare and the others nearly flipped when Hot Rod and Bee suddenly appeared in front of Sam's parents.

As it turns out they had found out and were getting use to it. It also turns out that Sam and Mikaela would be moving into the base next weekend. The girls were happily welcomed to by his parents with kind words and introductions. Leaving the bags and saying good-bye they took off for a drive around town.

Mikaela was messing with the radio when she stopped on a song.

Before It's Too Late: by the Goo Goo Dolls

_**I wonder through fiction to look for the truth  
Buried beneath all the lies  
And I stood at a distance  
To feel who you are  
Hiding myself in your eyes**_

_**And hold on before it's too late  
We'll run til we leave this behind  
Don't fall just be who you are  
It's all that we need in our lives**_

_**And the risk that might break you  
Is the one that would save  
A life you dont live is still lost  
So stand on the edge with me  
Hold back your fear and see  
Nothing is real til it's gone**_

**_Hold on before its too late  
We'll run til we leave this behind  
Don't fall just be who you are  
It's all that we need in our lives_**

**_So live like you mean it  
Love til you feel it  
It's all that we need in our lives  
So stand on the edge with me  
Hold back your fear and see  
Nothing is real til it's gone_**

**_And hold on before its too late  
We'll run til we leave this behind  
Don't fall just be who you are  
It's all that we need in our lives_**

**_And hold on before its too late  
We'll run til we leave this behind  
Don't fall just be who you are  
It's all that we need in our lives_**

**_It's all that we need in our lives  
It's all that I need in my life_**

"So you like Optimus?" Mikaela asked out of the blue. Now if Hot Rod had not been a transformers Aqua would have jerked the wheel a bit, but it stayed firmly in place.

"Of course I like him, he is the coolest Transformer of all time," Aqua replied while looking at the back of the yellow Camaro in front of her.

"Let me reword that. You LOVE Optimus."

Aqua jerked her head to Mikaela and gaped at her when Hot Rod spoke up through the radio, "Whoa! You like boss bot?"

Aqua turned her head to the radio and glared at and threatened, "Hot Rod I swear if any of this reaches Optimus I _will_ extended that voice box threat."

"A nope I'm not hearing anything. No, no, no," Hot Rod stated when he heard the words "voice box".

"Oh come on Aqua you know you said you would love to have someone like Optimus. Now the real deal is right in front of you," said Starstreak with a snicker from her seat behind Aqua.

"Oh really then how about you go up to Bumblebee and tell him that you love him."

Starstreak's eyes widen as she said, " Hot Rod this had better not be reach Bee got it."

"Crystal, who knows what you can do to me."

"Aw, I think you would make a great couple though," complained Mikaela as she looked at the two.

"First off we just met the guys and second there is the bit of trouble with us being human and the Transformers being at war."

"She's got a point," stated Solarflare from her seat behind Mikaela. "Not only did they just meet, but they are also a completely different race. I would also think that we can be quite annoying. That's what everyone else says anyway."

"No you aren't," replied Hot Rod over the speakers. "I can tell right now that all the Autobots like you, especially you Aquaburst, with the way you handled Simmons and stood up for us. Plus I think boss bot has taking a liking to you."

"…"

"Uh Aqua, you ok?" asked Electrablast.

"Guys call me crazy or paranoid but I swear that red car is fallowing us," Aquaburst said while looking into the left view mirror.

"How long?" asked Mikaela, turning with the others to see the red car.

"Since the beginning of the conversation," Aquaburst stated. The vehicle was a red Chevrolet Cobalt SS. The Cobalt then switched into their lane with a car between them. Aqua looked into the rear-view mirror to see a blue and silver Chevrolet Silverado. Her eyes widen at what was on the front of it. "Look at the truck behind us you might find out ."

On the hood and roof of the truck was a silver colored version of the Decepticon insignia. "Connect us with Bee and Sam, Rod."

"Got it Aqua."

"We have a situation Sam."

"What's wrong?"

"There are two vehicles that have been pursuing us for the past ten minutes."

"What about it?"

"One of them happens to be a truck with the Decepticon insignia on it." They all heard a wirring sound then Bee started again.

"Your right, those are Decepticon signatures. We should get out of here."

"No. If we try to run then they will attack us."

"Then what do we do we can't show them where the base is?"

"How far are we from the lake in the movie?"

"Ten minutes."

"Go there." Bee changed to the far left lane casually with a Ford Shelby GT fallowing. The car and truck not far behind.

"Ok what's the plan?" asked Bee over the radio.

"Hot Rod will you let me take over driving?" questioned Aqua as they took a right turn.

"Sure."

"Alright, Bee when I say "now" let me get in front of you and fallow my lead. For now we have to act like we are going to park at the lake."

"OK."

As the lake came into view Aqua took a deep breath and relaxed her self.

"Aqua what are you doing?" asked Solar in a scared voice.

"Making sure we get out of this together," Aqua replied calmly as Bumblebee began to slow down. "That road ahead is rarely used on the weekends right?"

"Yes," answered Mikaela, she didn't see where Aqua was going with this but she grabbed onto the side of her chair.

Aqua moved her right hand to the gearshift while asking Hot Rod and Bumblebee if they were ready. When it seemed that they would just stop she had yelled, "NOW!" and quickly pulled in front of Bee with her companions screaming at the sudden jerk. Bee was soon fallowing just as fast towards the winding road ahead.

"Aqua you can't make the turns at this speed, slow down!" exclaimed Electrablast as she saw the road coming up fast. The others were yelling their heads off for her to stop when she yelled back, "Shut up I have to concentrate!"

They screamed even more when they came to the first U-turn. If they didn't make the turn they would flip down the hill. Aquaburst had only looked the rearview mirror for a second but she saw the Decepticons pursuing them. Looking to the road the turn would come about in a few seconds, and as she drew closer to the turn the others gave one final shriek and closed their eyes.

So no one saw where Aquaburst right hand was.

On no are they going to make it.

To find out review this chapter.

Thanks for reading.


	6. The Fighter, The Protector

**Please don't be mad at me for taking so long. So many things have changed around me. First my mother had surgery and she gets angry a lot easier now. Then my best friend who helps me and edits my stories moved away. The I hit this _huge_ writers block and have basicly been working on other things till it came back. Again I'm sorry and will try to do better with up coming chapters.**

**I do not own anything other then Aquaburst, Electrablast, Solarflare, and Fireline. Starstreak is owned by my friend who moved away. So Starstreak for the charater and the work she has done to help me with this story.**

**"Song being played"**

_**"Song being Sung"**_

"Talking"

**Now on with the story.**

~!#$%^&*()_+

The Protector, The Fighter

Electrablast felt her body slide into the side of the car and heard the screech of the tires. Aquaburst shifted gears fast enough to drift through the turn and avoid going off the road. She kept her eyes fixed on the roads turns, timing them just right. She dug into the turns with two hands on the wheel and the strength she reserved for these types of fast turns.

Solarflare, Mikaela and Electrablast were still screaming at every turn she took with ease when she heard Starstreak yell at her, "Aqua, where the hell did you learn to drive like this!"

"You remember during winter how I told you that my dad had been teaching me how to drive on icy and slushy roads!"

"Yah!"

"Well you have to pretty much drift on the roads. I have been practicing on just the roads in general, so I'm basically drifting right now!"

"Oh, Oh Shit!" screamed Starstreak as Aquaburst jerked the car around another sharp turn. She was having a hard time concentrating on the roads turns with everyone shrieking at the top of their lungs.

"Will… you… all... shut up… I'm… trying… to… keep us… from… getting… caught!" Aqua roared to the girls as she shifted the gears and jerked on the wheel.

"Uh, Aqua I think we should contact Prime, NOW!" shouted Hot Rod over all the femmes screaming in his backseat.

"Yes tell him that we're going to be held up at the woods. No, wait. JUST SEND THE FRAGGING COORDINANTS!"

"Yes ma'am!" he shouted as she took another u-turn, jerking her companions in the back seat, slamming them into each other with them exclaiming, "OUCH!"

Coming up on the woods she told everyone that the second they stopped to jump out of the Hot Rod and Bee so they could hide and the guys could transform to hold off the cons. Coming to the grass Aqua spun Hot Rod in a quarter turn, tearing up the grass as they stopped a few feet from the woods. They all literally flew out of the Transformers and took off into the woods hiding in the trees just at the edge. They watched as the red Chevrolet Cobalt SS and blue and silver Chevrolet Silverado pulled up on the road and transformed; the red Cobalt transformed into a one optic, red and little white, Decepticon. The blue and silver Chevrolet Silverado changed into a blue and silver coded Decepticon (with two eyes.).

Bumblebee and Hot Rod glared at the Decpticons with full on hate. Starstreak got a feeling that this was just more than protecting her and her friends from these two bots but from pain as well. Electrablast was next to her looking at the Decepticons with a little fear, seeing as they almost killed them. Solarflare watched from the other side of the same tree, watching the Decepticons closely, looking for any movement to jump at the Autobots.

To the left of Starstreak's tree stood another with Aquaburst looking out from behind it on the right. She was watching carefully at the whole scene and waiting for Optimus to come with back up. Her right hand was placed on her hip. Sam and Mikaela looked from the left side of the tree waiting for a sign for them to take off with bated breath.

"Well if it isn't a couple of Autobrats to keep the insects company," said the robot that had been the Silverado in gruff voice.

"I wouldn't be talking you punks," replied Hot Rod darkly glaring at the two with his blue optics. His hands were clenched tightly and he was slowly moving his feet into a fighting stance. "Now get out of here before you become scrap metal."

"Now we can't do that," responded the red Cobalt in a somewhat raspy voice as it tried to glare at them with his one optic. "Galvatron wants those four little insects of yours. So why don't you hand them over and no one gets killed."

"Fat chance Swindle," said Bumblebee as he transformed his hand into a gun.

Aquaburst eyes widen and turned to Starstreak to see her trying to walk out on the grass, her eyes blazing. "Star, I know you want to kill him but now isn't a good time."

"Aw hell no. Swindle is getting his aft kicked all the way to Primus," Starstreak growled out as Electrablast and Solarflare took a hold of her arms and dragged her back behind the tree. "There are times to fight and times to stay still and watch until it is time to act," Aqua said as she turned back to watch the upcoming fight. All four Transformers were still waiting to see who would make the first move.

Suddenly the Silverado dove at for the trees while Swindle tried to block Bumblebee and Hot Rod. The Silverado was getting closer to the kids when Bumblebee slipped past Swindle to grab hold of the Decepticons back flinging him away. "You aren't getting a hold of those femmas Dropkick," growled out Bumblebee as he took his stance in front of the group.

"Not even a solar-cycle and you're already attached to the little insects. How typical," replied Dropkick with a sneer. Then Dropkick dove at Bumblebee tackling both Bumblebee and Hot Rod into one of the nearby cliffs. Swindle took the opening and dove for the humans. When Solar and the others noticed Swindle coming at them they began to run, but Solar tripped over a root. Swindle was coming closer to the trees and was about to grab her when an explosion flared up on his wrist making him scream and backup to see who had attacked him. A couple trees to his right stood Aquaburst throwing a metal orb up and down glaring at him.

"Keep away from my friends you piece of scrap metal," said Aqua, then she threw the metal orb and as it came in contact with Swindles arm it exploded causing him to howl in pain from where it hit wires. Bumblebee who got away from Dropkick tackled him to the ground as Aqua ran into the trees again over to the others. "Are you ok Solar?"

"I think I may have twisted my ankle," answered Solarflare as she tried to put pressure on her foot. She cringed in pain and leaned more on Electrablast. Aqua looked as the Autobots tried to keep the Decepticons away from the woods. Dropkick punched Hot Rod in the face and tried to once more head for the trees. Aqua took an orb from her belt and ran to the edge of the woods and threw the explosive at his foot hitting dead center. He yelled out in pain that was interrupted when Hot Rod tackled him.

Two minutes later and Aqua had thrown eighth explosive when A flaming Semi truck along with an ambulance, magenta motorcycle, a black pickup truck, a 2009 Nissan Skyline GT-R police car, a Poniac Solstice, and two Lamborghini Gorlardo came up to the curve and began to transform. Now Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Arcee, Ironhide, Prowl, Jazz, and the Twins stood on the side of the road weapons pointed at the Decepticons. "You're out numbered Swindle. There is nothing you can do," announced Optimus as he looked at Swindle and Dropkick. His optics were able to pick up on the scene behind the trees. He could see them grouped up with Aquaburst in the front holding one of the explosives they had just finshed testing for the humans to use against the Decepticons. There was only one transformer she could have gotten that from. Then he scanned over the other seeing that Solarflare had twisted her ankle, but everyone else was fine.

"Now we can't do that Prime, after all Galvatron wants the little insects for something quite special," replied Dropkick he then started firing at Hot Rod and Bumblebee while Swindle fired at Optimus and the others. When there was enough of an opening Dropkick dove between Hot Rod and Bumblebee to the woods for a final grab. Aqua saw him few seconds later and as his hand came closer she threw the explosive, but it missed his hand. Everyone watched in slow motion as the orb flew past his hand; the Autobots started to charge forward, while Aqua still stood there watching the orb as it still flew up toward Dropkicks face.

It connected to Dropkicks face and flared creating a shock wave. He screeched in pain and reeled back clutching his face. Swindle distracted by the yell looked away from the Autobots and Ironhide and Hot Rod grabbed him and threw him into the cliff. Arcee, Ratchet, and the Twins ran over to the trees to find the kids unconscious while Prowl, Jazz, and Optimus pushed Dropkick to where Swindle was starting to get back up. Before any of them could get a gun pointed at them they transformed and took off down the road.

"Slagtards!" yelled Hot Rod as he watched them go. Optimus along with Prowl turned to see Ratchet in his holoform lifting Solarflare into his vehicle form. Arcee was holding the others in her hand while asking Ironhide to transform so that she could put them in his bed.

"They only fainted. The only injuries here are Solar's twisted ankle a cut on Aqua's head and some scrapes here and there. They'll be fine Optimus," said Ratchet when he saw the look of worry on his face. He asked Arcee to place Aqua in with him so he could check on her then closed the doors. Ironhide already had the others in his truck bed. Just as Optimus was about to transform Hot Rod and Bumblebee came up to him.

"Sorry we couldn't keep them safer Sir."

" It ok you two you did the best you could and they are still here in one piece so good job and thank you," replied Optimus as he patted them each on the shoulder. They transformed and began to follow Ratchet back to the base at a moderate rate.

Everyone was in the med bay checking the results of the kid's condition.

"Well only Aquaburst hit her head, but it's nothing serious," said Ratchet once he was done with the check up.

"Right," said Optimus once the final report was given and turned to Ironhide. "Now Ironhide do you mind telling me how Aquaburst got a hold of the new explosives?"

"Well I gave them to her," came Ironhide's response as he scratched his head.

"Why did you give them to her?"

"Well she said that she wanted to be prepared if the Decepticons tried to attack," said Ironhide as he looked at his commander.

"I can understand wanting to keep them safe from the Decepticons but giving her just newly released weapons that she isn't even certified to handle is dangerous."

"I showed her how to handle the explosives and she repeated every step back to me word for word. Besides I didn't want my voice box messed with like Ratchet with the Twins."

"That is still no reason to give her those explosives Ironhide."

"Cool your engine Optimus it's not his fault, I talked him into it," came Aqua's voice from the table. Everyone looked to see her sitting up with a hand on her head. She was covered in dirt and had a cotton ball bandaged to her forehead where she got cut. "You really shouldn't be getting angry with him. I did convince him to give them to me and I kind of did threaten to go grab a sabo gun if he didn't give me something to defend my friends with."

"Aquaburst you don't have to take care of defending yourself, that's our job. You don't need to fight and you shouldn't, the Decepticons want to get you for some reason and we aren't going to let that happen," said Optimus as he looked down at Aqua. She was looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"What do you mean I shouldn't fight, the Decepticons are after my friends and you're telling me not to do anything to help?"

"Yes because it's not safe."

"There is no way in hell that I'm going to sit around and do nothing like some damsel in distress and have to wait for someone to come and save me. I am not going to be put on the side lines and watch while everyone is fighting to keep my friends and I safe."

"Aquaburst you're a human trying to go against the Decepticons."

"So what about Lennox and his team, they are human and yet they are allowed to fight."

"They're trained in the army and they have more experience with fighting against the Decepticons Aqua."

"I know how to take care of myself, I'm not some helpless child who needs to be watched over," said Aqua as she stood up and walked to the edge of the table where Hot Rod and Bumblebee stood.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Ratchet as she motioned Hot Rod forward.

"I'm going to wash what grim I can off my body, then when Sam and Mikaela are conscience I'm going to accompany them home, pick up the cloths we bought then make dinner for the girls when I get back," stated Aqua. She then asked Hot Rod to place her on the floor and she walked out of the room.

All the Autobots watched her leave before Sunstreaker asked, "Uh what's a "damsel in distress" and what does she mean by it?"

The Autobots looked to one another not knowing what it meant till a voice said, "She means that she doesn't want to be some defenseless woman or human and have someone fighting for her when she could be helping out as well. A damsel is a person who is in trouble and needs to be rescued by some guy in shining armor to save her." They turned to see the others wide awake on the birth looking at them. Starstreak was the one who spoke up and was getting up to move her limbs around.

"I was awake listening and Optimus you have to understand that we, especially Aqua are strong willed and determine. We hate when we are left out on helping with a problem. You could say it's our nature to help out."

Optimus looked down at the small femme taking in her words. "Aqua is a Protector, she always look out for her friends and is standing right next to them when they need her. She has always looked out for me and is helping me through all sorts of problems. That's who she is."

"Yah as we told you earlier she is the leader of our little group and would hate to see us in any sort of pain or trouble", added Solar as she looked at her ankle. Optimus lowered his head in thought. From the way they were talking about her, it sounded a great deal like him.

"She'll be mad at you for a bit, so don't be to surprise if she doesn't say anything to you for awhile."

Everyone looked at Starstreak with contemplation when they heard Aqua calling out to Ratchet about Sam and Mikaela. The two gingerly got up and went to Hot Rod so they could go home. Bumblebee walked with them waving to the others as he waved to the rest of the group good-night.

Aqua was waiting near the front entrance for the four looking a bit cleaner but definitely still needing to get clean. She looked at them and gestured for them to get going. Both mechs transformed and they got in taking off into the evening.

They dropped Sam and Bee off first, both his parents greeting Aqua and asking what happened to her and the others. She just explained how they were at the park and sort of got into a dog pile and how Angela accidently sprained her ankle. She took the bags and said good-night to Sam, Bee, and his family before going out to Hot Rod again. They dropped off Mikaela telling her to get some rest and that they would see each other tomorrow. Mikaela surprised her with the news that they had a hair appointment the next day before running inside.

Aqua just shook her head and pulled out to go back to the base. Feeling it was too quiet she turned on the radio switching between stations till she heard a familiar song and started to sing with it.

_**Simple Plan: Welcome To My Life**_

_**Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming**_

_**No you don't know what it's like**_  
_**When nothing feels all right**_  
_**You don't know what it's like**_  
_**To be like me**_

_**To be hurt**_  
_**To feel lost**_  
_**To be left out in the dark**_  
_**To be kicked when you're down**_  
_**To feel like you've been pushed around**_  
_**To be on the edge of breaking down**_  
_**And no one's there to save you**_  
_**No you don't know what it's like**_  
_**Welcome to my life**_

_**Do you wanna be somebody else?**_  
_**Are you sick of feeling so left out?**_  
_**Are you desperate to find something more?**_  
_**Before your life is over**_  
_**Are you stuck inside a world you hate?**_  
_**Are you sick of everyone around?**_  
_**With their big fake smiles and stupid lies**_  
_**While deep inside you're bleeding**_

_**No you don't know what it's like**_  
_**When nothing feels all right**_  
_**You don't know what it's like**_  
_**To be like me**_

_**To be hurt**_  
_**To feel lost**_  
_**To be left out in the dark**_  
_**To be kicked when you're down**_  
_**To feel like you've been pushed around**_  
_**To be on the edge of breaking down**_  
_**And no one's there to save you**_  
_**No you don't know what it's like**_  
_**Welcome to my life**_

_**No one ever lied straight to your face**_  
_**And no one ever stabbed you in the back**_  
_**You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay**_  
_**Everybody always gave you what you wanted**_  
_**You never had to work it was always there**_  
_**You don't know what it's like, what it's like**_

_**To be hurt**_  
_**To feel lost**_  
_**To be left out in the dark**_  
_**To be kicked when you're down**_  
_**To feel like you've been pushed around**_  
_**To be on the edge of breaking down**_  
_**And no one's there to save you**_  
_**No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)**_

_**To be hurt**_  
_**To feel lost**_  
_**To be left out in the dark**_  
_**To be kicked when you're down**_  
_**To feel like you've been pushed around**_  
_**To be on the edge of breaking down**_  
_**And no one's there to save you**_  
_**No you don't know what it's like**_  
_**Welcome to my life**_  
_**Welcome to my life**_  
_**Welcome to my life**_

"You're a great singer," said Hot Rod as the song ended, making Aqua jump.

"Not really, I know a lot of people who are a lot better than me. I'm pretty bad with the high notes sometimes so I'm not the best," said Aqua as they began to enter the base area.

They stopped and Aqua took the bags out of Hot Rod so he could transform. Picking Aqua up he took her in the direction of her and the others quarters.

"You're staying in the same hallway as us. Most of the main group tries to stay in the same general area", said Hot Rod as he took a couple turns and walked into a hall way with large doors for the Transformers to enter into the rooms with. As they walked down the hall she read everyone's name on them. On the left in order were Iron Hide, Chromia, Mirage, Arcee, Hot Rod, Sideswipe, and Jazz's rooms. The next two doors say Prowls room and Prowls workroom then came Sam's, Starstreak's, and Elcetrablast's room. On the right was Ratchet's, Fireline (who's room is right across from Iron Hide), Wheel Jack, Inferno, Redalert, Bumbblebee, Sunstreaker, and Hound's rooms. The next two doors were like Prowls' but belonged to Optimus instead, then Mikaela's, Aquaburst's, and Solarflare's room.

Aqua set all their things in their respective rooms before having Hot Rod take her to the kitchen. Upon arriving in the kitchen she saw her friends sitting at the table with Lennox and some of his team mates. "Hey who's up for some pizza?" asked Aqua as she was placed near the kitchen.

All humans looked over to see Aqua smiling at them. All her friends greeted her as she went over to the frig to get out the pizzas. As she did so she listened to the girls talk to everyone around them discussing Decepticons and others things. As Aqua brought the pizzas over they got on to topics such as likes and dislikes.

"Ok so what do you four like to do the most?" asked Hot Rod as he drank his energon.

"Well I love horseback riding and I have a horse," stated Starstreak as she grabbed a slice right off the board with everyone else.

"Videogames and anime," said Electrablast before she took a bite of her slice of pizza.

"I like my music, but I dab in a bit of art," replied Solarflare before she took a bite out of her pizza slice.

"What about you Aqua," asked Fireline as Aqua took her seat with a soda in hand.

Looking up Aqua grabbed a slice of pizza while giving the answer, "Painting and writing are my passion."

"Ok what do you guys hate?"

"I absolutely hate the cold," said Starstreak.

"Too much noise," said Solarflare

"I hate school," replied Electrablast

"Anyone who messes with my loved ones or my possessions," replied Aquaburst.

"What about fears?" asked Sunny with a grin.

"I'm terrified spiders," replied Starstreak with a shiver.

"I'm scared of wasp," said Solarflare.

"I'm scared of mass movies killers," said Electrablast, who received a few stares from everyone around her.

Aqua shook her head, "Now that is something that will take a long time to happen. You're such a goof Electra."

"So what are you scared of Aqua?" asked Sunstreker as looked at her.

"Well I use to be scared of roller coasters, but now I'm just terrified of any sort of free fall with nothing to save me," replied Aqua as she took a bite of the crust.

"You're scared of falling from high places?" asked Fireline as she looked down at the little human.

"How is that if you do not panic while on Optimus's shoulder?" asked Ratchet as he glanced to Optimus then back to Aqua who was reaching for another piece of pizza.

"I trust Optimus. I know he won't let me fall and I know he tries to keep everyone safe. So I am fine with being on his shoulder."

Optimus looked down to the table looking at Aquaburst in thought. Starstreak had been right in saying that she wouldn't talk to him for a while. Though Aquaburst was not speaking to him and was angry at him, she still trusted him. He wanted to protect her and all humans on earth, so he fought. Now that he thought about it he saw that Aqua fought to protect the ones she cared about most.

~!#$%^&*()_+

This chapter is not a cliffhanger this time. ;-)

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry for grammer mistakes made throuhgout the story, as i said my friend who edits them moved away.

Please review even though i took forever to get this up. Until the next chapter.

~AquaBurst~


	7. Forgive

Ok I did some research and found out that it would still be cold in Nevada during winter so ignore all the spring clothing in the last few chapters. I will be doing it properly from here on.

Once agin I do not own Transformers or Smash Bro. Brawl. This wasn't betta by any one so sorry for the mistakes.

**_"Sining"_**

**Song playing**

"Talking"

* * *

Ok I did some research and found out that it would still be cold in Nevada during winter so ignore all the spring clothing in the last few chapters. I will be doing it properly from here on.

Forgive

Aqua woke up in her room at the base fully rested and wide awake. She looked to the clock to see it was around six in the morning again and cursed the jet lag for waking her on a weekend.

Sitting up she looked about the room to get a better look at it seeing as she was too tired to last night. They had somehow gotten the room to be a certain color for being made out of metal mostly. The metal walls had an aquatic tint to them that made her feel relaxed. There was a desk with a computer and a few other things she would no doubt be using for school. There were three doors around her room, one of course leading out to the hallway, one to her bath room and another leading to a closet. Her bed was against the far wall, pushed all the way to the right wall. A nightstand was right next her bed. On the left wall were the two doors that led to the bathroom and closet. On the far wall, right across from the entrance was a vanity table with a mirror to hold all the makeup Mikaela had gotten her. Next to the entrance was her desk.

The center of her room was clear except her bags full of clothes. Looking up she saw that her room was tall enough to fit Optimus height wise. Her room was big enough to fit possibly five Transformers in her room; possibly twenty-five to forty people.

Getting up from the bed she walked over to her bags and grabbed a change of clothes. When she stepped out her room she was wearing some jeans that were like a second skin and a tight green long sleeve shirt. The shirt had stitches on it showing flowers growing off vines. She wore some black boots that came up to her mid calve and had a two inch heel on them.

Looking down at the piece of paper in her hand she began her trek to the kitchen to start breakfast. She had written down how to get from her room to the kitchen yesterday with Hot Rod. Taking the turns needed and going down the halls she finally found herself in front of the kitchen.

Taking the stairs she got up to the kitchen and got to work on making some pancakes for breakfast. As she was cooking she was listening to the radio. The music helped keep the silence at bay. She had set the table and gone back to flipping pancakes when a song she always sung came on, so she sang as she cooked.

**_Fairytale By: Sara Bareilles_**

**_"Cinderella's on her bedroom floor  
She's got a  
Crush on the guy at the liquor store  
Cause Mr. Charming don't come home anymore  
And she forgets why she came here  
Sleeping Beauty's in a foul mood  
For shame she says  
None for you dear prince, I'm tired today  
I'd rather sleep my whole life away than have you keep me from dreaming_**

'cause I don't care for your fairytales  
You're so worried about the maiden though you know  
She's only waiting on the next best thing

**_next best thing_**

Snow White is doing dishes again cause  
What else can you do  
With seven itty-bitty men?  
Sends them to bed and calls up a friend  
Says will you meet me at midnight?

**_oh  
The tall blonde lets out a cry of despair says  
Would have cut it myself if I knew men could climb hair  
I'll have to find another tower somewhere and keep away from the windows_**

I don't care for your fairytales  
You're so worried about the maiden though you know  
She's only waiting on the next best thing

**_next best thing_**

Once upon a time in a faraway kingdom  
Man made up a story said that I should believe him  
Go and tell your white knight that he's handsome in hindsight  
But I don't want the next best thing  
So I sing and hold my head down and I break these walls round me  
Can't take no more of your fairytale love

I don't care for your fairytales  
You're so worried about the maiden though you know  
She's only waiting spent the whole life being graded on the sanctity of patience and a dumb  
Appreciation  
But the story needs some mending and a better happy ending  
Cause I don't want the next best thing  
No no I don't want the next best thing"

She finished the song just as she put the last pancake on the serving plate and turned off the grittle. Turning around she nearly dropped the plate as she saw everyone, both Tranformer and human, standing by the door way watching her.

"How long have you all been standing there?" asked Aqua as a she looked at all of them.

"Since you started singing," answered Mikaela from where she was standing in Bee's hand along with Sam. Her friends were in Hot Rods' hand.

A large blush appeared on Aqua's face as she realized that all of them had heard her and she was none the wiser.

"Oh Primus, none of you had better have recorded that."

"Why not Aqua, you were really good," said Fireline as she came over to the table along with the others.

"I told you, you can sing Aqua," said Hot Rod as he place her friends on the table.

"There are people a lot better than me," replied Aqua as she brought the plate to the table so all they could eat.

"No you were really good. A great deal better than some people who do try to sing or think they can sing," said Sam as he sat down with them.

Aqua just shook her head and sat down to eat. Throughout the meal everyone was talking about the plans for the day and getting to know each other more. During the conversations Aquaburst felt Optimus looking at her. She occasionally looked at him out of the corner of her eye at him seeing him looking at her while appearing to be in thought. She had to keep the blush from her cheeks and focus on her food or she would no doubt be noticed by the leader of the Autobots.

Optimus watched her as he drank his energon. He had been surprised to come to the dining room and hear Aquaburst singing. He listened to not only her voice but the song as well. He found it ironic that such a song would come on that she would know and it described what she was talking about yesterday.

He gave a mental sigh as he realized that he would have to apologies soon if he didn't want her mad at him the whole time she was staying here. "Mikaela, what are you doing with the girls today?"

"Well Optimus I'm taking them to get their hair done seeing as they might have to change it up a slight bit in order to keep people from recognizing them. Then they went to get them backpacks and folders for school. We should hopefully be back by lunch," said Mikaela as she took her plates over to the sink.

"Which reminds me you girls need alias so that no one knows who you are at the school; we don't know who saw the news and who didn't," said Ratchet as he handed the girls something to write down new names.

"Here's the thing what can we do to our hair?" asked Solar as she finished off her juice.

"We'll figure something out," said Aqua as she came back to the table. So with that said all girls handed Ratchet their alias and left with Hot Rod leaving Bumblebee and Sam behind so they didn't get tortured by them.

In the car Aqua was in the driver's seat once again seeing as she could drive if her life depended on it. Mikaela turned to Aqua saying, "How long are you going to give Optimus the cold shoulder?"

Aqua looked at her out of the corner of her then back to the road. "I don't know. I guess until he gets the point that I will not be left out of this war. With my friends involved in this, there is no way that I can't not be involved."

"Yah but Aqua you have got to understand that boss bot does have good reasons to be worried. You have to understand that he want protects everyone, so he fights to do that," said Hot Rod through the speakers.

"I know but how can we be safe if we can't protect ourselves as well. That not only applies to us but to Optimus as well," replied Aqua as she gave a sigh.

"That is true I guess?" said Mikaela as she settled in to her seat more.

Arriving at the salon, they asked Aqua her idea and all she asked was if they would mind her picking out the hair styles for them. When Electra and Solar wanted to keep their hair long Aqua assured them they would still have their hair. Walking up to each of her friend's hair stylist she whispered the suggestions. When she got nods of approval her friends were taken to get their hair done along with herself.

Mikaela patiently waited on a comfy chair watching as her new friends were taken from hair being washed to being dried and cut. From what she could tell two of them were getting perms while all of them were getting their hair trimmed a bit. When they came back to her all their hair styles had changed.

Starstreak's straight hair was trimmed but the edge was layered a slight bit to give a more adult look and some life. Her bangs had been as long as her hair those became layered as well but she was still able to tuck them behind her ears. Her hair was usually parted down the middle but was now parted on the left.

Aquaburst's hair was naturally wavy and slightly frizzy. Now her layers were more noticeable thanks to the frizz being gone. It was even more noticeable with her hair straightened out. With her hair parted on the right it gave her an older appearance, her bangs long enough to tuck behind her ears.

Electrablast and Solarflare had gotten trims and their brunet hair perm. Their hair was now curly, not so that it made their hair poof. The curls could wrap around three fingers, making them look elegant. It made Solarflare look mature and adult like while it made Electrablast look like a mischievous fairy with her smiling.

"Wow, all of you look great," said Mikaela as she went to the cashier to pay.

"Thanks to Aqua here," said Starstreak as she patted Aquaburst shoulder.

"No problem and besides I've been wondering how you two would look without straight hair for once."

They left the salon to go and get the school supplies needed for attending Tranquility High. It took a bit to find the right bags but not too long. Aqua ended up getting a black messenger back to hold all her things. Starstreak ended up getting a normal dark green backpack that could hold her stuff and had a pouch for her MP3 player to hide in. Solarflare and Electrablast got the same backpack as Starstreak, only in dark blue for Electra and purple for Solar.

Folders were not a real issue. They just grabbed the ones they liked for however many classes they were taking. After buying whatever other supplies that they might need they headed back to the base for some much needed lunch.

When they got back, they found half the Autobots gone, including Bumblebee. Sam, who was left behind, told them that they had come across some Decepticons and a fight started out. So most of the Autobots had gone to battle, along with Lennox and his team.

Lunch was quiet with only Fireline, Wheeljack, and Hot Rod to keep the teens company. They just had sandwiches and chips to fill them up before they all headed to their rooms.

Starstreak walked past the entrance to the bay hanger just as the Autobots came in from their fight. Stopping she looked to see all of them accounted for and no one seriously injured. Smiling she ran forward calling out, "Bumblebee!"

"Hello Starstreak," greeted Bumblebee as he knelt down to pick her up. "What are you doing?"

"Unfortunately getting myself lost in this maze you call a base," replied Starstreak as she sat down in Bee's hand. All the Autobots chuckled as they began to walk to the rec room.

"When did you all get back?" asked Optimus as they started down the halls.

"Twelve-thirty. So we've been back for five hours," replied Star as she looked at them. "So kick any Decepticon afts?"

All the Autobots laughed as they walked into the rec room to find Hot Rod, Solarflare, Electrablast, Mikaela, and Sam playing video games on one of the game consuls. Mikaela, Sam, Electra, and Solar were playing Mario Smash Bro. Brawl on the Wii. They were doing free for all and Electra was apparently in the lead.

"Ha no one is better than me and Solar," cried Electrablast as she sent Sam's character flying into the distance on the screen big enough for the Autobots to watch.

"Oh really Squishy?" questioned Sunstreaker as he came up to stand behind the humans couch as the time limit went up and showed that Electra in first place followed by Solar, and Sam and Mikaela were tied. "I challenge you and Solar to a match with my brother."

"You're on Dandelion," answered Electra as she stood up on the couch to point a finger at the giant yellow Lamborghini.

"How are you two going to play? I don't see any giant remotes for you two to use," asked Solar as she looked around while pulling Electra back down to sit on the cushions.

"By using this," came Sideswipe's voice from in front of the couch when his metal form was sitting at one of tables meant for the Transformers. Turning to look forward Solar saw a young man standing in front of her. He had strawberry blonde hair that was straight and short; at least three inches long. He had electric blue eyes that shone in the bright room. His skin had a light tan and he had a lithe build with slight muscles hidden beneath a red t-shirt and some black cargo pants.

"Sideswipe?" asked Solarflare as she stared at the male figure standing in complete and utter shock. 'If this had been a cartoon, my jaw would have hit the floor.'

Another figure flicked into appearance next to said Sideswipe; he looked just like him. This male had golden-blonde hair that was the same style as the one he stood next to. The same electric blue eyes were staring at them from under the golden bangs. He had more of a tan; making him worthy of being considered a Greek God. He had more noticeable muscles that could be seen under the tight yellow shirt and black cargo pants.

"Give me your remote Sam. I need to show Sparky who is the best," spoke the golden blonde as he stepped over to the couch.

"Sure thing Sunstreaker," said Sam as he gave his remote over to Lamborghini. Mikaela handed over her remote to Sideswipe and stood to go over the love seat with Sam; promptly sitting in his lap to watch.

Electra stared in shock of the male who had Sunny's voice. Shaking her head she looked at the male and said, "Bring it on Banana Head!"

"What did you call me?"

Optimus shook his head as he blocked out the arguing and turned to look the table Bumblebee and Starstreak were at. He was telling her about the fight they had just fought against the Decepticons. He glanced around noticing that there was one particular human missing from the small group of teens. "Starstreak, where is Aquaburst?"

"Eh, she's in her room. Said she wanted to practice before she got started on dinner?" replied Starstreak as she shift herself around to look at the Autobot leader.

"Practicing?"

"Yah, you'll see when you get to her room. She always tries to practice when she gets the chance or is trying to work off some stress," said Starstreak as she turned to look at the screen. Sunstreaker was playing as Marth while Sideswipe was Meta Knight, and Solarflare was Link and Electrablast was using Pit. It looked like it was pretty even so there was no telling who was winning until the end.

Looking down at the female he thought, 'now would probably be the best time to apologies to her.'

Walking down the hall that held all their rooms Optimus stopped as he heard the sound of music. When he continued he found that it got louder as he came up to Aquaburst door. Punching in the code the door silently slide open to the sound of another song starting to play.

**Face Down by: Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**Hey girl, you know, you drive me crazy**

**One look puts the rhythm in my hand**

**Still I'll never understand why you hang around**

**I see what's goin' down**

Aqua was moving around her room punching and kicking as if she were fighting.

**Cover up with make up in the mirror**

**Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again**

**You cry alone and then he swears he loves you**

**Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?**

**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**

**Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end**

**As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found**

Her moves were fluent, quick and sharp. It looked as if she were outing her all into the moves but not enough to throw off her balance.

**A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect**

**Every action in this world will bear a consequence**

**If you wade around forever you will surely drown**

**I see what's going down**

**I see the way you go and say you're right again**

**Say you're right again, heed my lecture**

At one point she tripped over her movements causing her to fall to the ground on the rug. Her movements didn't stop she rolled away the spot and jumped up while punching the air.

**Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?**

**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**

**Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end**

**As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found**

**Face down in the dirt she said, ?This doesn't hurt?**

**She said, ?I finally had enough?**

**Face down in the dirt she said, ?This doesn't hurt?**

**She said, ?I finally had enough?**

**One day she will tell you that she has had enough**

**It's coming round again**

It was if she were defending herself from invisible attackers. She used mostly kicks that were high enough to kick someone in the head.

**Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?**

**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**

**Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end**

**As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found**

**Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?**

**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**

**Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end**

**As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found**

**Face down in the dirt she says, ?This doesn't hurt?**

**She says, ?I finally had enough?**

When the music ended Aqua had finished a round house kick that made it so she faced Optimus. She was panting from her exertion and stared up at Optimus as he looked down at her. To say Optimus was not shock would be a lie; he was entirely surprised that Aquaburst had just gone through all those kicks and punches in the matter of three minutes.

"Where did you learn all that?" asked Optimus as he looked down at her. He noticed that her hair had been straightened and looked like it had layers that showed quite the bit of beauty to her face; even if it was a little tussled.

Breathing steadily now Aqua walked over to the computer that had been playing her MP3 music to the entire room. Sitting down she looked back up at the Autobot leader a light sheen of sweat on her forehead.

"When I was in middle school my mom worried about my safety when walking home from my bus stop; same went for my sister. So one day she signed us up for karate lessons so we could defend ourselves. We did it for a while, but didn't complete the training. My sister and I made it up to the green belt or Rokkyu; sixth grade.

"We stopped going after our schedules got complicated and didn't want to do it anymore. I still practice though so I can defend myself when the time comes. I don't want to be taken from my family so I keep up my practices. My family and friends are the most important people to me."

"That is why you don't want to be kept from the fighting. It has become second habit for you to defend and fight for your loved ones," said Optimus as he knelt down to her. "I'm sorry for saying you can't fight, but you have to understand I will worry. I just can't let you girls go off fighting Decepticons without some sort of protection."

"I understand Optimus and I forgive you; you're trying to keep us safe. Will you at least let me carry something to defend myself and my friends with when were not at school?"

Looking into her eyes Optimus saw the same look that many others had said was seen in his very own optics. Smiling Optimus nodded his head and activated his hollow form. Like all Transformers the electric blue eyes that made you feel like there was electricity coursing through your veins. His hair was black, so black that it looked like it had a blue tint where the lights highlighted the strands. His skin was pale, not pasty white, just like a shade of ivory. His features were in between soft and sharp making his face seem perfect. He was tall in height, standing at least 5'9". He had noticeable muscles that could be seen underneath his red shirt and blue jacket. He wore blue jeans and black boots.

Aquaburst eyes widen as she looked at the handsome man that stood before her. She had only imagined what Optimus would look like as a human and here was the real deal. She knew that if she wasn't careful, she would end blushing when he would smile like _that_.

"I'm glad and we'll see what we can do. Now then, you can cook, sing, fight, draw, keep three girls in check, what else can you do?" asked Optimus smiling at her.

Aquaburst was so right about the smile, but now she was at risk of fainting right then and there like fool from blushing. However before she could even try to reply there came a cry.

"!"

"Who was that?"

"Sounds like Sunstreaker lost to Electra in that Smash Brawl game," stated Optimus as he looked out the door. Aqua could do nothing but grab her sides as she laughed her embarrassment away.

* * *

This story is 48 pages right now. This is a lot longer than anything else I've written. Anyway tell me what you all think of this. R&R


	8. First Day of School

Ok, every one here is the next chapter. I apologise for the long wait. I had school and a lack of motivations a lot recently.

As you all know I don't own TF, Mario Kart, or anything else that is owned by a major company.

On with the story.

* * *

Chapter 8: First Day of School

Aquaburst stepped out of her room into the hall and started walking down the halls to the kitchen. Today was going to be her first day at Tranquility High School; so she was up an hour before they had to get to the school. The jetlag was helping her in getting up without a problem, but who knew how long that would last.

In the kitchen Aqua began to make lunches for the girls as she listened to the radio. She put together Starstreak's ham and cheese sandwich, Solarflare's turkey and lettuce sandwich, Electrablast's ham and turkey sandwich, and her own peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She also placed some yogurt for a dessert for all of them and packed them up.

"Good morning Aqua," said Optimus as he came into the room for his morning energon. He sat down as Aquaburst replied back with her own greeting before coming over with some bowls and spoons. When he looked at her, he nearly dropped his cup of energon.

Aqua was dressed in skin tight black jeans and a tight blue shirt with a silver rose printed on the front. She wore leather high heeled boots that stopped midway up her legs. Her hair was straight and out of her face showing just a bare minimum of makeup and was wearing her contacts. Optimus was sure she would be considered beautiful, because she looked like it to him.

"Is something wrong with my outfit Prime?"

"Uh no you look amazing Aqua."

"Oh thank you Optimus," said Aqua as she turned to place the cereal on the table, hiding her blush. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was time for the girls to wake up. Before she could say anything though, Sam, Mikaela, and Bee walk into the room. Greeting them she watched as Electra and Solar walked in behind them still slightly groggy from sleep.

Electra was dressed in a black long sleeved top that had yellow writing on it that had the words "tough girl" on front and dark blue jeans that fit her comfortably. She wore leather boots that had a flat heel under her jeans. She had a black jacket that she had slung over her shoulder along with her bag. Her hair was loose and she had little makeup on like Aquaburst.

Solar was dressed in a green top that had light green mixed with it making it look like the shirt was swirling water. She wore jeans just like Electra with brown leather boots that stopped above her ankles. She wore a blue jacket that lay on top of her bag as she took her seat. She wore subtle makeup and her hair in a ponytail with her new bangs hanging in front of her brown- blue flecked eyes.

Sighing she turned to Bumblebee with a smile asking, "Bee could you please go and get Starstreak, she still doesn't know how to get here."

"Sure thing Aqua," answered Bumblebee as he walked out to get the youngest of the humans.

"Aqua, why did you send him to get Starstreak? You know she isn't an early riser," said Electrablast as she took her seat and poured herself a box of cereal.

"I set her alarm last night and told her that if she didn't want a surprise in the morning, then she should wake up on time."

"What do you mean by that Aqua?" asked Mikaela as she sat down with Sam waiting to get going.

"You'll see~," replied Aqua in sing song tone as she took her seat to eat breakfast.

* * *

Starstreak was dreaming peacefully and deeply. She was fighting Starscream and kicking his butt, when she felt the earth shake beneath her.

'What the hell,' she thought as she heard someone call her name. It sound like Bumblebee was telling her to wake up. Thinking for a second Starstreak looked at her surroundings to find them fading away.

She suddenly felt a hand shaking her and Bumblebee calling for her to wake up. Opening her eyes she came face to face with Bumblebee's holoform. Giving a shout of surprise she fell off the other side of her bed with a thud, landing on the cool metal floor.

"Starstreak are you ok?" asked Bee as he came around her bed to help her up.

"Y-y-yah I'm ok," she replied as she sat up to look at him with her blue eyes. "What are you doing in here?"

"Aqua asked me to come and take you to kitchen. You have school today remember?" asked Bee as he tilted his head to the side.

"Ah shit thanks Bee. I'll get dressed now; wait for me outside my room please." He nodded his head and left her room. The second he was gone a dark red blush crept onto Starstreak's face as she stood to change out of her pajamas.

Her room was the same size and design as Aquaburst, only her furniture placement and color was different. Her room had more of a darker blue tint and the room's furniture was a pale nearly white yellow. There was a desk with a computer she would be using for school. Her bed was in the middle of the back wall, across from the entrance to her room with two night stands on both sides. Her bathroom and closet were on the right wall while her vanity table was in between the closet and bathroom doors. Opposite that wall was her desk.

Giving a sigh Starstreak quickly changed and walked out the door while grabbing her bag. Walking into Bee's waiting hand and they headed towards the dining area. While he was walking, Bee looked to see she was wearing a long sleeved purple shirt that had a square neckline and white stars streaking across it and a black coat over it. She was wearing black jeans that were tucked into her knee high black heeled boots. Her hair was pushed behind her ears showing off her face; her make up drawing him to look at her eyes.

"You look nice Starstreak," complimented Bee.

"Oh, thank you Bee," replied Starstreak as she looked at Bumblebee with a smile. Walking into the "cafeteria" she looked over to see Aqua and the others eating with a bit of small talk going on. "Why did you send Bee to wake me up Aqua?"

Looking up as her friend was set down, "I did warn you last night that you should wake up on time. Besides what was so bad about waking up to seeing Bumblebee? Would you I have rather sent one of the twins or Wheeljack?"

"Ah Hell no! You do that and I'll get right back at you!"

"Then get up on time. Plus, now you can eat a proper breakfast."

Giving up Starstreak sat down to eat while Ratchet explained that they had most of their classes together with a few exceptions here and there. He also handed over their new ID's with their new names and information. Electrablast was going by the name Electra Williams, Starstreak had chosen the name Stella Blackwood, Solarflare took on the name Roxana Robinson, and Aquaburst picked the name Mika Linwood.

Conversations carried on as the Autobots slowly trickled into the room to eat before starting their work. The twins were poking each other and whispering no doubt about a prank they wanted to pull. Wheeljack was talking to Jazz about some of his experiments and other bits of idle conversations.

After breakfast they left with some of the Autobots saying that they would come after school for them. The trip from the base to the school was a bit long but that left the girls time to ask Mikaela what they were learning in their classes.

They got to the school with fifteen minutes to spare so they all sat on the steps in front of the school. People stared at them as they chatted, not bothering them at all. They all knew it would happen so they simply ignored them.

Starstreak was looking about when she saw someone she thought not possible. "By Primus, please tell me I am not seeing the biggest jack ass in the world."

Aqua looked in the direction she was looking along with the others to see Trent and his goons tossing their football around. He looked just like the actor that it surprised her. "We are watching the world's largest Neanderthal. So is he the real Trent?"

"That is the real Trent. He thinks that I told someone what happened between us to someone close to the director and that was nowhere near close to how we broke up. Of course that is a lie and Sam and I know it," answered Mikaela as she placed her head on Sam's shoulder and held his hand. They were a cute couple in her opinion.

"So he is the one that thinks that a girl can't do what a guy can do?" asked Electra as she turned back to her friends.

"You got it Electra," replied Starstreak as she took out a note book and began to write in it. Solar and Electra just looked at each other and then back to looking around the school grounds. Aqua was talking to Mikaela when the football landed in front of her group. She would have gotten up and picked it up, but Trent came over and picked it up. When he looked up he glanced at her group, noticing his eyes lingering on her. Before he could say anything the bell rang for the students to enter the building. Aqua stood quickly telling her friends to hurry into the building and into the office.

The start of the school day passed without a problem and lunch soon came. They sat outside talking about classes and eating their lunches; Mikaela and Sam both looking at the girls meals with longing. Aqua said that she would make them some of their lunches if they didn't mind what she made.

Students watched the four with interest seeing as all four were hanging out with Mikaela Banes and Sam Witwicky. They were all good looking in their own way and had different personalities from what they could see.

Electra had a personality that said don't mess with me. She smirked most of the time and had only smiled at her friends. She also seem to have a bit of a devious nature when the students over heard her speaking about some pranks that she had pulled before.

Roxana was a smart girl but was laid back from the way she relaxed in her seat during class. She smiled at her friends and at a few of the people who glanced her way. She seemed to be Electra's partner in crime.

Stella was cheerful and seemed a bit more excited than her friends. She listens to some of the classes, but the students could tell when she got bored or didn't like a class when she slouched at her desk. Some of the students saw her drawings in her notebook and were impressed.

Last but not least was Mika, a girl with a pretty smile that has yet to fall from her face. She was quiet for the most part, but spoke to people who talked to her during class. She was also very kind and respectful to other students and teachers. She was the kind of person who only gave her full respect if she was given respect back.

Many of the students could not help but walk over and talk to the four girls for a few minutes. They were all charming and beautiful and seem to be a bit more than they let on. Word got around fast about these transfer students and some were setting their eyes on them.

The rest of the day passed with ease and when the bell rang many of the students took great joy in leaving their class rooms behind. Aqua and the rest of the group walked out the doors to see Optimus, the twins, and Ironhide in their holo forms talking to Bee and Hot Rod. Immediately the group went over to the hidden transformers walking straight pass the football team.

"Good afternoon Prime," greeted Aqua as she approached him and leaned against his true form. She looked at the group and took in the human form of Iron Hide. He was tall though not as tall as Optimus he was still up there. His skin was a dark tan that was hidden by the dark green cargo pants and black muscle shirt he was wearing. He had dark black hair that was short and oddly enough slicked back. There were a few scars visible on his face and no doubt more decorated his body. He had more defined muscles out of the group so he would look scary if you didn't know that when he was being observant he just looked like he was glaring at the world.

"Hello Mika. How was your day?" asked Optimus as he looked at the group to see them all smiling. He had no doubt that they were relieved to be out of school. He watched as Starstreak went over to Bumblebee and started talking about her day to him. She looked very happy to be in his company, which made him smile.

"It was fine. It's going to take some getting used to though."

"Uh why are they staring at us?" asked Hot Rod who was looking at the many students that were watching them from the school grounds.

"Well what do you expect them to do when they see when they see six hot men they have never seen before being approached by the four new transfer students and two students?" asked Solarflare as she leaned against Sideswipe's hood. She had come to enjoy the red Lamborghinis' company as they spoke of some of the crazy stunts that his brother and Electra have pulled over the years.

Electra was right next to her but was paying little attention seeing as she was arguing with Sunstreaker on who would beat who on what games. It was funny to see how much they got under each other's skin…plating… whatever covered their bodies.

"I see your point," replied Hot Rod as he glanced back at the school watching as some of the students left, but many seemed to remain to watch them. That is when Bee spotted Trent and his goons coming over. He gave a whistle to get everyone's attention before thumbing over to the football players. They were all taller than Sam, but none of them could beat Optimus or Iron Hide's height.

Bee, Hot Rod, Starstreak, Mikaela, and Sam went over to Sideswipes vehicle form that was parked next to Optimus along the curb. Iron Hide moved to lean against Optimus' grill and Aqua stayed right next to Optimus as she watched them come over. Aqua did not like the way that Trent was staring at her or the way his friends were staring at her girls.

Optimus watched as the young men crossed the street. He knew of who Trent was and he didn't like how he kept staring at Aqua like something you won from a game. He would never understand the concept of why humans thought of potential mates as prizes. He glanced down at Aquaburst to see her pressing against his vehicle form and her smile was barely there. He felt the urge to put his arm around her just like Sam was doing with Mikaela, but stopped, it was neither his place nor his right.

"Hey, Mika right?" asked Trent as he stopped five feet in front of Aqua and Prime.

"Yes, did you need something, because if not I have to get home and get started on my homework," replied Aqua as she pushed off of Optimus. She was not comfortable around these guys and she really did have homework, but had done most of it in class.

"I was wondering if you wanted go out with me around town and have a little fun," said Trent with what most girls would find to be a charming grin. It just made Aqua want to gag, and could see her friends were making the gesture out of the corner of her eyes.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't know you and quite frankly I have a set of standards for the _men_ I date," stated Aqua. Her girls snickered, because they knew she had never been on a date before. Even though that was true she still had some standards that had to be followed.

"I'm sure I'm your type," said Trent as he took a step forward.

"I believe she told you no. You should respect her wishes and just leave," spoke Optimus as he watched the boy take a step towards Aqua, his blue eyes narrowing. He really now could see why Bumblebee, Sam, and Mikaela avoided this boy, he was incredibly disrespectful.

Trent looked at Optimus with a sneer before saying, "I don't believe I was talking to you buddy so bud out."

"Shut up Marco and go pick a fight with someone else you ass hole," spoke Starstreak she glared at Trent and his goons with her sea colored eyes.

"Yah put a sock in it and go play with your friends behind you, you neanderthalic ass," called Electrablast from her resting place. She may not be the most respectful person in the world, but no one disrespected her friends.

"Electra I don't think there is such a word as neanderthalic, but that is a very good description," added Solarflare as she looked at Trent with contempt.

"And I don't believe I was talking to the peanut gallery either, so shut up."

"Don't you dare talk to my friends that way or you are goin' to regret it. Now leave me alone, I can already tell you aren't my type Trent," stated Aqua before she turned to talk to Optimus, when she felt a hand grab her arm and yank her around. Before the Autobots or any of her friends could do anything Aqua was pulled towards Trent who look a bit miffed at her response. Aquaburst was prepared though, because when he pulled her towards him, she used the momentum to knee him in the groin. That brought his head down to her height, which she promptly punched in the cheek, then delivered a front kick that pushed him away and on to the asphalt.

Trent's goons stared in shock at the small girl who knocked down their leader. The Autobots just stared in shock for a few seconds before relaxing. The girls smirked at their leader's show of defense against someone like Trent while Sam and Mikaela look on with wide eyes at yet another display of Aqua's fighting capabilities.

"Don't think that just because I'm a girl I won't throw a punch, because I will. The next time you touch me or try to touch my friends I'll do more than just knock the wind out o' ya. I will not date a disrespectful, arrogant, witless jack ass like you. The kind of man I'm looking for is considerate to both people he knows and strangers. He will treat me as I should be treated and not just thought as some stereotypical woman that can't do what a man can. He will be smart and someone I can have and intellectual conversation with.

"Now I suggest before the rest of you end up humiliated for being beaten up by a girl, you pick up your friend and get out of the road."

Aqua's glare made them rush to comply, especially with Optimus and Iron Hide, who was cracking his knuckles, standing right behind her. Sam and Mikaela looked at one another before laughing. So many students standing on the school steps had seen what happen that no doubt by tomorrow, everyone would have heard of what happened.

Not in the mood to drive any more Aquaburst told Hot Rod to take over driving the girls back. She then walked over to Optimus opened the passenger door and promptly situated herself in the passenger seat. Everyone loaded up; they all took off back to the base.

In the Semi Optimus looked at Aqua to see her resting her head against the seats head rest. Smiling he looked back at the road before starting up a conversation, "Well that was one of the fastest reaction I have ever seen in self-defense. I believe you may have shocked Iron Hide."

"I'm not shock, though she does keep impressin' me Prime," stated Iron Hide through the speaker. "You got guts kid."

"Yah Aqua is good like that," came Starstreak's voice trough the radio.

"Though she's never used it on anyone in school before; she is usually the perfect angel," Solarflare added.

"Well that would be because no one had ever tried to man-handle me, tick me off, and refuse to leave me alone at the same time," said Aqua. Feeling a stinging in her hand she looked to see her palm was bleeding from four crescent moon shaped cuts. "Ah frag."

"What is it Aqua?" asked Prime as he looked to her again; listening as she relayed the state of her hand to him and the others.

"You forgot to cut your nails again, didn't you Aqua?" questioned Starstreak.

"Yah and boy does it sting."

"We'll have Ratchet have a look at it when we get back to the base," said Optimus as they turned onto the road that leads back to the base.

"There is no need to bother Ratchet with a few scratches. I can take care of it."

* * *

"What part of "I can take care of it" did none of you understand," questioned Aquaburst as Optimus held her in his hand. He was walking to the med bay with the kids tagging along. Aqua had insisted that she would take care of it, but everyone had voted for Ratchet to look. Looking down at his hand, he was greeted with the sight of her pouting face that made him chuckle; it was a cute face.

"It's not funny Optimus."

They reached the medical room to find Ratchet and Fireline cleaning the room while talking to one another. Apparently Wheeljack had once again blown something up and needed to be repaired early. Ratchet looked up at Optimus as he entered the room to see him being followed by the others. Ratchet gave a curious look as he walked over to place Aqua on the birth.

"Who do I need to patch up this time?"

"No one, everything is fine," said as she gave Ratchet a smile.

"Aqua has accidentally cut her hand open," spoke Optimus as he took a step away from the berth to allow Ratchet access. Aqua proceeded to give Prime the evil eye till blocked him from view.

"It's nothing, but a few small cuts that I can easily handle on my own. There is no need to bother Ratchet and Fireline with this," stated Aqua stubbornly from her spot.

"Let me be the judge of that," sniffed Ratchet as he activated his holoform. He appeared in front of her, taking her hand and looking it over. He scanned her; taking note that her nails had been a good enough length to put some sizable punctures into her palms. "Fireline take a look at Solorflare's ankle while I attend to this, please. Now mind explaining how you got yet another injury Aquaburst?"

"I can take care of it Ratchet; you really don't have to trouble yourself with something as trivial as this."

"As trivial as it may be you are under Autobot protection and care; it is my job to make sure you and your friends leave in the same condition as when you came to us," replied Ratchet as he gather up the anticipant and a roll of bandages.

"That bastard Trent DeMarco tried to get Aqua to go out with him, she refused. He grabbed her, and she defended herself; which resulted in her nails cutting her palm," said Sam from his spot on the berth with the others.

"So she has punched yet another person; you seem to be very violent, yet your record does not say you have a violent history," said the medic he cleaned out Aqua's cuts.

"I'm not, but for some reason there seems to be a lot of humans around here who love getting punched by a girl," replied Aqua, wincing as he disinfected her palm.

"Aqua is as sweet as a human can get. Plus the two saying that are true about people like her," spoke Solarflare from where Fireline's holoform was working on rebadging her ankle.

Fireline's holoform was a beautiful woman of thirty. She had the signature Autobot blue eyes and long dirty blond hair that was pulled up into a ponytail with a heart shaped face. She had ivory skin and a slim body with a slight hour glass shape and as tall as Mikaela. She was wearing a doctor's coat just like Ratchet.

"And what would those sayings be?" asked Ironhide as he leaned against the door frame of the infirmary with his arms crossed.

""Great things come in small packages" and "It's the quiet ones you have to look out for,"" answered Electrablast with an impish smirk.

"Thank you for the size comment Electra," came Aqua's sarcastic reply as Ratchet began to wrap her hand injury. Everyone laughed at her reaction. "Now then girls you have one of two options, either go snack now then do your homework, or snack while doing your homework."

Groans were heard from three of them and began to say they would do it later. Aqua not giving them a chance to slack off told them they would play after homework and that they were procrastinating enough. "Besides I already have most of it done so I'll be fine now go on."

They walked off to head towards the kitchen as Ratchet finish wrapping her hand. Taking her hand back she began to flex it, luckily she could hold a pencil. Getting her bag Aqua was dropped off at the kitchen then left for her room seeing as the others had gone to do what she ordered.

* * *

Aqua gave a sigh of frustration as she looked over her math homework; Trigonometry. Math was her worse subject and confused the living day lights out of her most of the time. Putting her head down to think she thought about asking the others, but they were all in algebra two. Aqua was still wondering how she got into advance math classes since the eighth grade.

She continued thinking for a bit, before deciding. She gathered her book and papers up and exited her room to stop in front of Optimus' Office door. Walking towards the human keypad she pushed a button to let Prime know she was out there. The huge metal doors slid open to reveal Optimus behind his desk working on his computer.

"What do you need Aquaburst?" asked Optimus as he turned his head to look at her.

"First off are you busy at the moment?" She watched him shake his head in reply before counting, "I need help with my math homework and I was wondering if you could help me."

"Of course Aqua," replied Prime as he knelt down to pick her up. Once she was settled he activated his holoform and began reviewing her homework. He slowly began to point out where her mistakes were and how to properly solve them. Aquaburst listened to him closely following his instructions, by the time they were done with her math homework she finally understood what she was supposed to be doing.

"Thanks Optimus."

"Not at all Aqua," replied Optimus as he let his holoform dissolve.

"Well to answer your question yesterday there are quite the few things I can do. I can ride a horse, sew, tell stories, watch kids, swim, and I can play the piano," said Aqua as she placed her papers in her book.

"That's quite a lot of activities done. You are no doubt very talented Aqua."

"Yah but I can't ice skate and that is one of the few things I really want to learn how to do," said Aqua as she looked around his desk. She stopped to look at big circular device that was on the edge of it. "What's that?"

"A holographic projector," he said turning it on. Soon images of the Autobots and N.E.S.T. were beginning to cycle through like a slide show. There were many, some of Sam and Mikaela hanging out with them when. There were some funny pictures of the twins and some of the few transformer couples as well. Then there came an image of Optimus standing beside a femma with a pale pink and white coloring.

"Who's that Prime?"

"That's Elita-One, she is currently stationed on the other side of the world at the moment," replied Optimus as he watched the images continue on.

"Oh, so this is what she looks like," mumbled Aqua to herself looking at the images. "You two make a cute couple."

"Thanks for the comment Aqua, but we're not a couple," said Optimus with a chuckle. He knew from the television series that every human thought that they were a couple, but they were just friends.

"What?"

"Elita and I are just friends. There is nothing going on between us, though many thought that at first."

"Oh I'm sorry for jumping to a conclusion."

"It's alright. It's due to the series that you thought of that, right?"

Aqua nodded her head as she watched the pictures finally start over again. She gave a sigh, whether it was from the news of him and Elita not being a couple or the fact that she just happened to see what time it was. She mentioned checking up on the girls, to which Optimus replied that he would accompany her.

As predicted they found them in the rec room. Electrablast was playing yet another video game against Sunstreaker. The others were watching from the one of the tables close by, most were cheering for Electra while some cheered for Sunny. Aqua and Optimus took a seat with the others watching. It turns out that the second Electra had finished her homework Sunny had challenged her yet another game, Mario Kart.

The rest of the day passed much like that and it was soon time for the girls to sleep. They stayed up for a few minutes talking in Aqua's room when a question came up. "So what were you doing with Optimus, Aqua?"

"He was helping me with my math work," replied Aqua as she packed her stuff for the next day.

"That's all?" questioned Solarflare as she hung her head upside down from the bed.

"He did show me some images of him and the others. By the way Star, Prime and Elita are not dating each other."

"Wait you mean they broke up?" asked Starstreak as she bolted upright from her spot on the rug.

"No they never dated each other. They're just friends and she is stationed on the other side of the world at the moment."

"Wow, so there's a chance you two to hook up," stated Starstreak as she gave an impish grin to her friend.

"Yah Star the day I hook up with Optimus is the day you tell Bee that you are in love with him." Electra and Solar both started laughing from her bed. "Ok off my bed and off to your rooms. I want to sleep."

Bidding each other good night they all went to their rooms and settled into restful sleep for the night.

* * *

Optimus relaxed into his seat as he looked over the data pads that Prowl had given him. He looked about the rec room to see most of his immediate team talking to one another. Sideswipe was talking to his brother, who had lost half the challenges against Electrablast. Sunstreaker was in denial of a human being able to beat him.

There seemed to be a different type a relaxation in the air that had arrived with the girls appearances. Most of the Autobots enjoyed the girls company and even enjoyed their conversations more. They were as the humans say, "a bit of fresh air" for them all, though the threat of Galvatron was still there.

He gave a sigh as he tried thinking of what Galvatron could possibly want with these girls. He had been over their files and could not see anything that could possibly be related one of Galvatron's plans. They were four unique girls who acted like a small group of soldiers. They were each strong in their own matters from what he could see in the past three days.

Solar is the smartest in the group with quite the few tactics up her sleeves, proven by her grades and helping Electrablast with her pranks. Electra is the most aggressive and mischievous, but had accuracy and sharp hand-eye coordination as seen with her gaming skills. The other girls hadn't noticed that she is the fastest to react to any kind of change in the room. Star was the most relaxed of the group and bit of a joker, but helped keep her friends together and support Aquaburst.

Aquaburst, just thinking of her name brought an amused smile to his lips. She was the one he seemed to be bonding with the most out of the group. She was smart, but her biggest strength was in leading and protecting. She watched over her friends and encouraged them acting like she was really their older sister. She was very modest and quiet unless she really felt the need to speak out. She is also the most observant of the group. Whenever she enters a room or looking around in general he can see her eyes looking at everything and taking in all the details she can.

Optimus went back to looking over the data pads, vowing to find the answers that the girls were looking for.

* * *

57 pages done, wow this is going to be the longest story I write I think. Anyway tell me what you thought. Once again I apologise for any mistakes. PM me the mistakes if they are really bad.

A.N. 1) The next chapter we will be seeing the relationships start to appear. I will try to get the other promised relations more into the story as well. As a small sneak peack for the next chapter here are some clues of what will be involved.

Friday night

Music

Dancing

Hair dye

A.N. 2) I will be editing some of my other chapters here and there. so you don't have to read them again if you don't want to. Its just to fix some mistakes that I noticed that I made. If you do read them, I thank you for reading them again.

Review Please and thank you.


	9. Friday Night

Sorry about the wait everyone, as usual was waiting for the creative juices to get flowing so I could explain how the dancing looked in my head. Anyway as you all know I do not own Transformers or any thing else in this fic except the plot, Aqua, Solar, and Electra. Starstreak belongs to my friend Starstreak777.

Thank you to those who reviewed and favorite or added this story to their alerts. Now on with the story!

* * *

Friday Night

It was Friday afternoon and the kids were eating lunch outside again. The week had gone great for them at school and at the base. Everyone looked at Aqua in amazement as word got around that she punched Trent. There was but one problem and that was the silent treatment going on between Electrablast and Sunstreaker. Apparently Sunny had nearly squashed her and that ended up in a full blown shout out. They had thrown some insults at one another and after they had been broken up had refused to talk to each other. To say the least it was probably one of the quietest weeks the base had ever had.

"So what's the plan this weekend?" asked Starstreak as she took a bite out of her meal.

"Well Sam and I should have everything moved into our rooms today so how bout we show you somewhere to have fun," said Mikaela.

"And what would that be?" questioned Solarflare.

"There's this teen night club where student get in half off on Friday nights. It is perfect and they always have some sort of activity happening that day," Mikaela described as they all finished their lunches off.

"Sounds like fun, let's do it," said Electrablast excitedly as she leant forward.

"Yah and lets bring some of the boys with, maybe get Prime to take a break," said Star as she tried to read over some homework for her next class.

"Could we really convince Prime?" asked Sam as he watched the students walk around.

"Just get Mika to convince him," Starstreak answered.

"What makes you think he'll listen to me?"

"You two have gotten pretty close over the past few days," answered Mikaela.

"He's been tutoring me on my math homework."

"Yah and you two are nearly always within talking distance. You could also always say that we would be safer if he came with us," said Electra as she did some minor tweaking to her homework.

Aqua thought about it for a bit before grinning, "Fine if I can get him to come with us then you all have to do one thing I tell you."

"Ok," they all said as the bell rang for their classes.

* * *

The second the school bell rang, students fled the school faster than any other day. Sam and the others ran across the street to the Autobots before anyone could keep them from trying to leave. They had learned not to linger or they would be swarmed by admirers. Aqua had taken to sticking with Optimus on the rides home, hopping that it would keep all the boys away from her. Solarflare had taken ridding with Sideswipe for the entertainment that he provided her. The others rode in their respective vehicles.

"How was your day Aquaburst?" asked Prime as she got her self-situated in the passenger seat.

"Boring, but the others and I were wondering if you, the twins, Bee, Hot Rod, and Arcee wanted to come to this teen club with us to have some fun and keep an eye on us?"

He looked at her for a bit, before looking back at the road. He went over the pros and cons of going to the club, knowing that most of his friends would tell him he needs the break. He paused in his thoughts asking, "Isn't there an age limit?"

"Yah but you can just say you are younger than you look. A lot of kids look older than they are in the twelfth grade."

Optimus glanced at Aqua out of the corner of his eyes saying, "I look a bit older than a teenager."

"Can't you alter your holoform to look a little younger if you're really worried about it?"

"It's true I can do that," answered Optimus as he thought about it. "When does it start?"

"Seven, please say you will come," begged Aqua as she looked at Optimus.

Optimus thought about it for a moment, trying to find if there was anything that really needed his attention for the day. He had finished all the paper work that needed to be done and as long as the Decepticons didn't pop up he could. That and he could keep an eye on Aqua and her friends. "Ok, I'll come."

"Thank you, oh and make a quick stop at one of the closest stores. The others have to do what I tell them to and I have just the idea."

* * *

"I can't believe you want us to do this," stated Sam as he walked to the bathroom.

"You all promised, besides Sam it will look good on you," replied Aqua with a Cheshire cat grin. She had just come out of the bathroom with aqua colored streaks going through her hair. There was one streak in her bangs, six streaks on her top layer of hair and three on under layers.

She had bought some hair color dyes to spice up their looks and none of them could back out. For Starstreak she had gotten a dark blue dye, Electrablast got the orange hair dye, Solarflare a magenta sort of hair color, Mikaela a dirty blonde color, and Sam a reddish brown sort of color.

The girls didn't have too much of a problem with streaking their hair, Sam was just being a bit of a baby. Soon enough though they all had their hair dried and had gotten dressed for the club, with a few altercations to some of the clothing.

* * *

Walking into the rec room everyone turned and ended up staring. The first to enter were Sam and Mikaela. Sam came in with black jeans on and a shirt with a popular band on the front of it and with streaks of the dye in his hair giving him a bit of relaxed cool look.

Mikaela wore a brown turtle neck shirt with a gold design around the collarbone and the bottom, with black skinny jeans tucked into brown high heeled boots that reach her knees. Her hair had two blond streaks in the front and three in the back. Her make up done to make her eyes the first thing anyone will notice.

Solarflare and Electrablast were next to walk in. They had taken their turtle neck shirts and turned them into one shoulder long sleeved shirts. Solarflare had a dark red shirt that exposed her left shoulder, and black skinny jeans tucked into mid-calf heeled boots. She had eight magenta streaks in her hair, up in a ponytail with some of her curls loose of the hair tie. Her makeup, shades of brown and simple.

Electrablast had a black shirt exposing her right shoulder with the right sleeve covering her arm, a gray belt around her waist, and tight blue jeans over her heels. Electrablast hair had ten small streaks of orange and free of all restrictions and had smoky silver eye-shadow on, her lips having a bit of shimmer thanks to some lip gloss.

The last ones in were Starstreak and Aquaburst. Starstreak came into the room dressed in a green shirt shoulders cut out and the sleeves still attached. The shirt was long enough to reach her mid thighs, making it seem a bit like a dress. She wore slim blue jeans that went over her own pair of brown boots. Her hair had five streaks of blue, two on each side and one in the back, and pinned back from her face by two stared hair pins. She wore blue-green eye shadow that made her eyes pop, with light blush dusting her cheek bones.

Aquaburst walked in wearing a purple long sleeved shirt, she had opened both sleeves starting at the shoulder seams and ending an inch from the end. A black skirt that had two layers of sheer material over a solid layer of cloth and black tights that went into her black heeled boots completed the outfit. Her hair was free with soft curls about her shoulders and subtle smoky purple eye-shadow, her lips covered in a clear gloss.

"Are those outfits allowed at the club?" asked Lennox as he looked over all the girls. It made the girls giggle seeing as he was acting like a father would. What made it even funnier was that Epps was also giving the same look.

"Look at it this way Lennox," spoke Electrablast from her spot with a smirk. "We're not wearing anything skimpy, we are just showing how good we look while still being modest."

Epps looked at Lennox and gave a sigh nodding his head that it was true. Lennox was glad some the Autobots would be with them, it was obvious that they were going to attract some attention.

Optimus and some of the other mechs stared at the girls not able to take their optics off them. Optimus was looking at Aquaburst in surprise; he had seen her in her casual clothing, but she looked amazing. Seeing her smile made his made him smile back as his spark began to fluctuate. Shock that his spark was doing such a thing he quickly did a scan, but found nothing wrong.

Bumblebee knew he was staring at Starstreak, but he couldn't help it. She looked as beautiful as she always did. When she turned to him and asked how she looked, he could not help, but say exactly what he thought. He began to feel warm when she smiled at him saying thanks.

Sideswipe wasn't fairing any better, his optics kept looking Solarflare up and down. He had to admit that she looked hot. He had feeling he wasn't going to be letting her out of his sight tonight. She walked over asked if he was ready to have some fun with a little grin on her lips. For an answer he made his holoform appear and fist pumped his hand in air saying, "Heck yeah."

Sunstreaker hadn't been paying attention when the kids walked in, but when he heard his brother answer he looked up to see Electra standing next to Solar laughing at his brothers reaction. He looked her up and down, his optics lingering on her face most of all. Her smile was as usual that of a mischief that seemed to give off the essence of power. He had to admit that she was very beautiful and even more he kind of liked her feisty attitude even if it was directed at him.

"Ok before we go anywhere we need to see what you all are going to be dressed in," spoke up Mikaela as she clapped her hands. All the transformers who were coming with them turned on their holoforms to see if what they were wearing would get the approval.

Optimus was wearing black jeans and sneakers with a red button up shirt and a black jacket. Bumblebee had on a red tang top, black hoody, black cargo pants and white sneakers with his hair a mess spikes. The twins were wearing black jeans and sneakers with tuck half opened button up shirt, Sunstreaker in forest green and Sideswipe in navy blue. Hot Rod was wearing a pair of black jeans and red and orange T-shirt.

Arcee's holoform was a slender woman in her late teens or early twenty's with red hair that looked a bit pinkish. She was wearing a pink off the shoulder shirt, black skirt, brown leggings, and strappy black heals.

Mikaela nodded her head in approval, "Optimus run your fingers through your hair to mess it up a bit, undo the first two buttons, and de-age your holoform by three years and you should be good."

After that they were all ready and said good bye to the others before going off to have a little fun.

* * *

The music was pumping with different colored lights moving about the dance floor. They had been lucky enough to get a booth before the club got too packed with teenagers who were there to have fun. The dance floor was filled with people moving together or with their friends and partners.

Optimus watched the dance floor with interest while Aquaburst and Starstreak chatted with Mikaela and Sam. Bee was relaxing next to Starstreak listening to the conversation. He spotted Electra and Solar dancing together on the dance floor catching the eyes of many males in the area. Their bodies moved around each other to the beat of the music looking as though they were part of it. The twins were dancing in unison using some of their jet judo moves to entertain the crowd that was around them. Optimus had to admit that the atmosphere was new to him, but he could get used to it.

He soon noticed a male coming over to their table; he wasn't buffed out like Trent and appeared to be friendlier than him as well. He stopped in front of Aqua tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention before kindly asking if she wanted dance. Optimus didn't know why but his spark felt like it was being constricted when he asked her. Aqua smiled and politely turned down his offer causing the constriction to remove itself.

A minute or so later Aqua got up to stand in front of him with a grin on her face. "Come on big guy, we came here to have fun and that means dancing."

"But I can't dance," he replied starting to get a bit nervous as he looked at the dance floor to see every one dancing.

"I'll teach you come on big guy," she said taking his hand and dragging him to the floor. With all the people on the floor they were so close together that he felt the need to give her space. She stopped them close to where he could see both the twins, Electrablast, and Solarflare, and he saw that Bumblebee and Starstreak were on the floor close by as well.

"Listen to the beat of the music, feel the music and the beat run through your body. Your body has to move with the beat of the music and the moves you do reflect the music. You are part of the music so you move with it," Aqua instructed as close to his ear as she could reach so she could be heard over the music being played. He shivered hearing clearly what she had said.

He glanced over at Bumblebee to see how he was moving and could see him grinning madly as he danced with Starstreak. He looked over at the twins and gave a sigh as he listen to the song change to the next one on the track.

**Yeah: by Usher**

**Usher :**

**Peace up!**

**A Town Down!**

**Lil' Jon :**

**Yeah, Ok! Lil' Jon!**

**Usher :**

**Yeah, Yeah Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah**

**Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah**

Optimus didn't move at first far too nervous do anything. Aqua saw this and took his and placed them on her hips as she moved them to the beat of the song. Optimus looked at her wide eyed but took a calming breath and began to move his body to the beat of the music.

**Usher :**

**I'm in the club with my homies, tryna get a lil V-I,**

**keep it down on the low key, cause you know how it feels.**

**I said shorty she was checkin up on me, from the game**

**she was spittin my ear you would think that she knew me.**

**So we decided to chill**

**Conversation got heavy, she had me feelin like she's ready to blow!**

**(Watch Out!, Watch Out!)**

**She saying come get me, come get me,**

**So I got up and followed her to the floor, she said baby lets go,**

**When I told her I said**

Aqua's body was moving with the music, her hips swinging in the opposite directions of her upper body. Optimus smiled as she smiled at him, his body was moving with the music, becoming more fluid the more he relaxed.

**Usher :**

**Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down and said come and get me**

**Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me**

**Yeah (yeah) Her and my girl used to be the best of homies**

**Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming:**

**Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah**

**Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah**

**Usher :**

**Shes all up in my head now,**

**got me thinking that it might good idea to take her with me,**

**Cause she's ready to leave.**

**Now I gotta keep it real now,**

**cause on a one-to-ten she's a certified twenty, and that just aint me.**

Solarflare and Electrablast were swaying their hips as they slowly knelt down to the floor, mischievous smiles on their faces as they caught the attention of some of the people around them. They suddenly shot back up; their upper bodies snapping up making their hair settle where ever it landed.

**Cause I don't know if I take that chance just where is it gonna lead,**

**But what I do know is the way she dance makes shorty alright with me.**

**The way she getting low!**

**I'm like yeah, just work that out for me.**

**She asked for one more dance and I'm**

**Like yeah, how the hell am I supposed to leave?**

**And I said**

**Usher:**

**Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down and said come and get me**

**Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me**

**Yeah (yeah) Her and my girl used to be the best of homies**

**Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming:**

**Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah**

**Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah**

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe kept glancing over where Electra and Solar were dancing, finding it hard to look away from their dancing. They saw how they moved about, as if daring someone to go over and try to interrupt their dancing. They looked at each other grinning as they had already set a plan into motion.

**Lil' Jon :**

**Luda!**

**Ludacris :**

**Watch out!**

**My outfit's ridiculous, In the club lookin' so conspicuous.**

**And Rowl! These women al on the prowl,**

**if you hold the head steady I'm a milk the cow.**

**Forget about the game I'm a spit the truth,**

**I won't stop till I get em in they birthday suits.**

**So gimmie the rhythm and it'll be off with they clothes,**

**then bend over to the front and touch your toes.**

**I left the jag and I took the roles, if they aint cutting then**

**I put em on foot patrol.**

They danced around each other when Optimus let go of her hips adding his arms into the mix. Their movements didn't mimic each other like the twin or Electra and Solar, but their movements were that of two people meeting and trying to get to know each other.

**How you like me now,**

**when my pinky's valued over three hundred thousand,**

**Lets drank you the one to please,**

**Ludacris fill cups like double d's.**

**Me and Ush once more and we leave em dead,**

**we want a lady in the street but a freak in the bed to say**

Starstreak glanced over to Aqua and Optimus to see both of them smiling to each other and having fun. She looked back at Bumblebee giving him a big smile as they danced close together, swaying and spinning around each other to the beat that traveled through the club.

**Usher:**

**Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down and said come and get me**

**Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me**

**Yeah (yeah) Her and my girl used to be the best of homies**

**Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming:**

**Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah**

**Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah**

**Ludacris :**

**Take that and rewind it back,**

**Lil' Jon got the beat make ya booty go (clap)**

**Take that and rewind it back,**

**Usher got the voice make ya booty go (clap)**

**Take that and rewind it back,**

**Ludacris got the flow make ya booty go (clap)**

**Take that and rewind it back,**

**Lil' Jon got the beat make ya booty go (clap)**

The song ended making the four set retreat back to their booths to catch a break from heat of the dancing. Hot Rod, Arcee, Sam, and Mikaela stared with their mouths nearly hanging open as they had watched Aquaburst and Prime move about each other. Close to the same reaction happened when they saw Bee and Star dancing.

"I'm not the only one seeing the chemistry working its magic, right?" asked Arcee to her boyfriend and their friends. The shook their heads in reply before the others got back over and sat down to drink their waters.

They all every once in a while got up to dance to a particular song before a man got up on stage and addressed the crowd, "Is every one having a good time?"

The teenagers screamed back their approval some even jumping up in the air to let it be known that they were having fun. "Now then this week we have some mini dance offs going on for whoever signed up to go. This is no competition, this is to have fun. You don't have to be in sync with one another to dance.

"Now our first group is Mika, Stella, Roxana, and Electra against Orion, Brent, Sigmund, and Sophus."

"What!" exclaimed everyone except the twins who grinned at each other. Optimus was a bit shocked and began to feel nervous. Aquaburst was shaking her head before she got up and gestured for the girls to get up. "Might as well end the night with a bang."

They all looked at one another before getting up and moving to the dance floor that had been cleared for the dancers. The girls stood on one side of the line while the boys stood across from them. Electra was facing Sunstreaker, Solar was facing Sideswipe, Aqua was facing Optimus, and Star was facing Bee.

"Now you dance whenever you feel it and how ever you want to dance for the length of the song we play. Get it started DJ."

**Take the Lead (Wanna Ride)**

**Ella se luce pa que la vea (put ya hands up!),**

**Ea ea ea, se menea se menea (put ya hands up!),**

**Bailando te rodea (put ya hands up!)…**

**(swiss beats)**

**You really wanna ride, you know she'll get it, get it,**

**You really wanna ride, and way you feel it, feel it,**

**You really wanna ride, let's ride.**

The girls immediately started dancing as the boys joined in not too far behind them. Moving to the beat they moved their bodies with their own style of dancing.

**Now fella, nigga with a leather bag, and that's the only spec uh,**

**You think you let a nigga enough a sip, I only sing here,**

**We've been here, just stealing in the back, mixing a sip of Jack while the Phillies still fat,**

**What's that, they heard it from the ghettos cause they moved us back,**

**They can't get close to that, Let's toast to that.**

**Should we get it, we live it, weed and don't think somebody reaching ,**

**You think about the greatest on that base we better be there, who thug,**

**Don't give you em all the credit cause is three months or what, no drama,**

**Heading, think, about the hummer, hummer, and everybody wonder how I do it,**

**Summer back out like that, the money lewer * and expand,..**

Electrablast and Sunstreaker danced while circling one another. Passion and raw energy could be seen in their dancing exciting the people watching them. The dancing looked as if they were fighting one another.

**Ella se luce pa que la vea (put ya hands up!),**

**Ea ea ea, se menea se menea (put ya hands up!),**

**Bailando te rodea (put ya hands up!)…**

**You really wanna ride, you know she'll get it, get it,**

**You really wanna ride, and way you feel it, feel it,**

**You really wanna ride, let's ride.**

Starstreak and Bee were facing against each other, but close to one another, sometimes briefly stopping to watch the other. At one point they were dancing together and almost manipulating one another's dance moves.

**Tu vas a ver como con este ritmo se descontrola,**

**Ella se prende sola,**

**Sube la consola pa que la negra mueva la cola,**

**El ritmo letal, celestial, tu cuerpo brutal, el momento fenomenal,**

**Se siente en un viaje espacial, mueve el arsenal, mujer inmortal,**

**Empieza, tra, avanza y empieza, con destreza, tigueresa, comele la fresa,**

**Prendete, no se quede tieza.**

**Ella se luce pa que la vea (put ya hands up!),**

**Ea ea ea, se menea se menea (put ya hands up!),**

**Bailando te rodea (put ya hands up!)…**

**You really wanna ride, you know she'll get it, get it,**

**You really wanna ride, and way you feel it, feel it,**

**You really wanna ride, let's ride.**

**Casi, mueve el chasi, te metiste con el facil,**

**Llego el perro inteligente como lassy,**

**Baile pa que nos respeten los paparazzi,**

**Hoy no te vas en taxi, yo nunca muero como las reebok classic,**

**Yo soy el kamikaze, agil W de rima es un oasis.**

Solarflare and Sideswipe were actually manipulating each other with their own movement. Dancing close and personal, when one would move the other would have to move to keep the both of them from tumbling to the ground. Both were grinning madly as they moved.

**Cómo es? Cómo es? Sigue bailando y no pare**

**Cómo es? Cómo es? Ahí, ahí, ahí**

**Cómo es? Cómo es? Sigue bailando y no pare**

**Cómo es? Cómo es? Ahí, ahí, ahí.**

**Ella se luce pa que la vea (put ya hands up!),**

**Ea ea ea, se menea se menea (put ya hands up!),**

**Bailando te rodea (put ya hands up!)…**

Aqua was dancing with her hips shacking and her feet moving quickly making her go into quick little spins. Optimus was smiling at her as he danced in front of her. He could see the approving looks that she would give him when he moved his body to a particular part of the music.

**You really wanna ride, you know she'll get it, get it,**

**You really wanna ride, and way you feel it, feel it,**

**You really wanna ride, let's ride.**

**Yes I love to dance I don't want nonstop**

**I can feel the beat, yes it makes me hot**

**Yes I wanna let go but I'm in control,**

**I'm ready to ride, watch my body go**

**oh, oh, ha, ha, I know u wanna see me do my dance,**

**oh, oh, ha, ha, come and check me out as I do my dance,**

**oh, oh, ha, ha, I know u like the way I do my dance,**

**oh, oh, watch me as I work it.**

**Ella se luce pa que la vea (put ya hands up!),**

**Ea ea ea, se menea se menea (put ya hands up!),**

**Bailando te rodea (put ya hands up!)…**

**You really wanna ride, you know she'll get it, get it,**

**You really wanna ride, and way you feel it, feel it,**

**You really wanna ride, let's ride.**

Aqua had been dancing in a circle around Optimus before the song ended. Just the song ended Optimus took one step closer to Aqua and pulled her against him and dipped her slightly back. Both were breathing heavily as they made eye contact.

Solarflare and Sideswipe had been twisting around one another as the song was coming to an end. Before the song ended Sideswipe gave a smirk as he grabbed Solar's hand, quickly twirled her around before pulling her towards him. Solar immediately brought one arm up around his neck while the other was against his chest. Their breath hitting each other's faces as they caught their breath.

Starstreak and Bee had both been dancing towards one another as the song was beginning to come to a close. They made eye contact before they began to spin. They stopped with their backs to the other and looking at one another over their shoulders.

Electra had been dancing with all the pent up anger towards Sunstreaker and he just kept smirking at her as they had danced. They had danced in a circle slowly getting closer to each other as they pulled off moves that had the crowd cheering. Just as the song was about to end, they both pulled off one final move resulting in them being right in front of each other, nearly in each other's face.

They all had a ringing in their ears and soon realized it was the crowd cheering and whistling. Electra immediately pulled herself away from Sunstreaker as if she had been shocked, the thing was that she was shocked at how close she had gotten to him. Electra was even more surprised that he had put so much passion into dancing that it now seemed like he was trying to show her who he was.

She glanced at her friends to see them pulling themselves from their own respective partners. Starstreak had hooked her arm with Bee as they began to walk to their table to grab their things. Optimus was laughing with an arm around Aquaburst shoulders as they walked past the crowd. Solarflare was walking a head of Sideswipe who was walking just behind her with a huge grin on his face.

Electra walked over to the table to grab her coat, but was surprised to see Sunstreaker already holding it for her. She gave him a look before taking her coat and puting it on, briefly giving Sunstreaker a thank you.

* * *

They left the club close to nine and arrived at the base a half hour later. They all immediately went to the rec room to find every one relaxing there. Lennox and Epps asked questions about the club such as what they had done and if they all had fun. When they started to get to the little dance off most of the Autobots started asking how well Optimus did. Surprising everyone Hot Rod directed his head to a screen nearby, there on the screen they could all see the eight standing on the dance floor.

A lot of the mechs jaws dropped when the saw Prime dancing. The girls were scolding Hot Rod as the others watched the dancing go on. All the Transformers present along with Lennox and Epps jaws dropped as they watched Optimus pull Aqua and dip her back. Some of the mechs around them gave whistles as the video ended.

"Where did that come from Prime," asked one of the younger mechs, who got a thorough whack on the head from Ratchet. Optimus hid his face in his hands, he had no idea why he did it he just felt like it was the right thing to do. Aqua patted his arm giving comfort. She had to admit that the last moved had surprised her, but she knew that people danced the way the music spoke to them.

After talking for another hour Sam and the rest of the kids left to get some sleep. Sunstreaker silently left the rec room walking towards the hall that had everyone's rooms. He walked down the hall to the end stopping at Electra's door. Giving a sigh he lifted his hand and knock on the door. Electra opened the door looking up at the Transformer with a blank face.

"Can we talk?" asked Sunstreaker.

"Sure," replied Electra, after some thought, as she moved out of the way so he could come in. Her room was the same as Starstreak, only her furniture placement and color was different. Her room had yellowy orange tint and the room's furniture was made of maple colored wood. There was a desk with her computer was already a large mess from doing some of her school work there. Her bed was pushed all the way into the back left hand corner with her night stand at the foot of the bed. Her bathroom and closet were on the right wall while her vanity table next to the bathroom. Electrablast desk was on the far wall close to the night stand desk. It was somewhat messy but it was who Electra was.

Electra walked over to her bed and plopped down on it, "So?"

Sunstreaker gave a sigh, "Well first off I wanted to say that I am sorry for nearly stepping on you Monday night. I really didn't mean to and was trying to avoid squishing you. When you started yelling I just got mad and ended up yelling back. Sorry about that too."

Electra looked at Sunstreaker for a bit before giving a sigh and running a hand through her hair, "I'm sorry too Sunstreaker. I did sort of flip out on you and I have to admit I was not as calm as I should have been. You got to understand though, I was nearly crushed, and I have never been around anything as big as you and the other. You guys move around and I got to worry about not getting crush, it scared me."

"Yah I know, but no human has been crushed by an Autobot yet and we plan to keep it that way. So we cool?"

Electra looked up at the Autobot giving him a once over before giving him a smile and saying, "We're cool."

"Awesome, so what sort of music and dancing do you like?"

It went on like that for a bit before Electra said that she was going to bed. Sunstreaker left saying they could hang out more tomorrow. When he got back to the rec room his brother was waiting for him with some energon. "So?"

"We're friends now," Sunstreaker answered as he sat down.

"That's good. I think we are going to be great friends with them. Maybe they can pull some pranks with us?"

"Yah," Sunstreaker smiled into his energon. His spark feeling warm at the thought of Electrablast hanging out with him. 'And maybe something else as well.'

* * *

Please tell me what you all think. I want to know if the end seems a bit rushed. If it does I'll come up with something to fix it. If there are any major spelling or grammer errors please tell me and I will fix them. R&R

Anyway the next chapter Aqua and Star get a brilliant idea for how to help the Autobot, Optimus will be a bit weary though.


End file.
